


Руконгайские каникулы

by k8Cathy



Category: Bleach, Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мацумото задерживается в Руконгае после рейда на пустых. Очень уж необычным оказался этот район.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руконгайские каникулы

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: после похищения Орихиме и отзыва командированных шинигами с грунта. Только после окончания фика я сообразила, что Мацумото не хватит времени на то, чтобы наприключаться в моём фике перед отправлением в Уэко, но это всё вина Кубо - нефиг годами рисовать несколько часов или суток действия! Второй временной глюк я осознала ещё позже - время в этом фике течёт с одинаковой скоростью что в обществе душ, что в мире живых. 
> 
> Огромная благодарность моей бете BlackRaspberry.

***

\- Ох, какая красота!

\- Фукутайчо...

\- Да вы посмотрите! Сами посмотрите - не налюбуешься! Устала я уже от города - одни белёные стены, а тут в кои-то веки на природу выбрались. Накаяма-сан, где там моя корзинка? Да-да, давайте её сюда, сейчас... А вы садитесь, садитесь. Я догадывалась, что вызов в красивое место, грех было бы не устроить пикник.

С этими словами Рангику достала из корзинки скатерть, постелила на траву, а потом ловко расставила на ней всякие вкусности. Шинигами, давно знавшие свою взбалмошную лейтенантшу, быстренько расселись вокруг и навострили палочки. Удивлялся только новенький в десятом отряде - пока не привыкший к тому, что рейд против пустых в отдалённый район Руконгая для заместителя командира отряда означает повод для пикника.

Но Мацумото есть Мацумото, и потому, самолично добив последнего пустого, осмотрев раненых - пустяки, царапины - она с блаженной улыбкой оглянулась на окружающие красоты, где только-только улеглась пыль после боя. 

Красоты того заслуживали. Зеленый луг, прозрачный ручей, видневшийся вдалеке город... Достаточно вдалеке, чтобы выглядеть живописно, а не теми руконгайскими трущобами, которыми, безусловно, и являлся.

Впрочем, когда они уже сидели и уплетали лакомства, собранные лейтенантом по боевой тревоге, Рангику пригляделась и поняла, что город, пожалуй, на самом деле благополучный - вместо унылых рядов тесно прижатых друг к другу трущоб виднелись добротные дома с зелёными двориками. Довольно странно для района с номером больше 60.

\- Что это за город? - спросила она третьего офицера.

Накаяма Рюноске был старейшим шинигами в их отряде и самым отъявленным сплетником в Готей - и, может быть, во всём обществе душ. Сложно было себе представить, что кто-нибудь мог, или что-нибудь могло избежать его любопытного внимания.

\- Этот город называется Фукуура. Вы ведь никогда здесь не были раньше, верно? Сами-то из северного Руконгая, - тут же подтвердил свою осведомлённость старик. - Здесь особое место. Шинигами сюда редко попадают... и мы бы не попали, если бы тут всё вверх дном не встало пару дней тому назад.

\- Что значит, не попали бы? Пустые же...

\- Обычно с пустыми в этом районе справляются своими силами.

\- Это как? - удивилась и встревожилась Рангику. - Тут что - квинси, выжившие?

\- Нет, я бы сказал, тут такие же шинигами, как мы... Вернее, как вы и Хицугая-тайчо.

Красноречивое уточнение - Накаяма явно имел в виду, что здешние "шинигами" - не аристократы из Сейретея, родившиеся прямо там, а просто души умерших людей, которые по какому-то капризу судьбы обладали реяцу.

\- Что-то вы темните, Накаяма-сан. Что за шинигами, откуда они здесь? Рассказывайте по порядку, - Рангику уселась поудобнее и приготовилась слушать историю, на которые Накаяма был мастер.

\- Этот район, 63, на самом деле один из самых спокойных районов Руконгая. Вы спросите меня, Мацумото-сан, почему же у него такой высокий номер? Я отвечу - потому, что он один из самых опасных районов.

Накаяма с лукавой улыбкой глянул на Рангику, и та мигом подыграла:

\- Тогда я спрошу вас, Накаяма-сан, как такое возможно - чтобы район был одним из самых спокойных и одним из самых опасных одновременно?

\- А я вам отвечу, Мацумото-сан - смотря для кого - спокойным, и смотря для кого - опасным. Для нас к примеру, здесь не слишком безопасно.

\- Вы считаете, что на нас кто-то может напасть? - посерьёзнела Рангику. - Поэтому вы посоветовали собрать сильную команду, хотя пустые выеденного яйца не стоили?

\- Я не думаю, Мацумото-сан, что кто-нибудь нападёт на отряд шинигами, в составе которого, к тому же, несколько сильных офицеров. Но при обычном положении дел нас тут встретили бы неласково.

\- И что же это за обычное положение дел?

\- Видите ли, дело в том, что здесь не действует власть Сейретея.

Раздались удивлённые вздохи, но Рангику, вместо того, чтобы только удивляться, решила прояснить ситуацию:

\- А чья же власть здесь действует?

\- А вот этого я не знаю, - сокрушённо вздохнул Накаяма, - чья власть действует здесь сейчас, когда всё встало с ног на голову - неизвестно. Поэтому-то мы и здесь. Вы спросите меня...

\- Чья же власть действовала здесь до того, как всё стало с ног на голову? Конечно, спрошу, и вам, Накаяма-сан, пора бы уже рассказать об этом! - Рангику с укоризной покачала головой. Ох уж эти его предисловия!

Но не доросла ещё сопливая девчонка торопить опытного рассказчика, и Накаяма, хоть и стал отвечать, но начал, разумеется, издалека:

\- Любой, у кого есть духовная сила, имеет право жить в Сейретее, учиться в академии. Возможно, потом он будет служить в Готее. Вы в своё время воспользовались этим правом, как и многие другие достойные шинигами. Но право на то и право, чтобы им пользовались... не всегда.

\- И вы хотите сказать, что тот, в чьих руках была до недавнего времени здешняя власть - этим правом не воспользовался?

Накаяма нахмурился - Рангику, без сомнения, сделала правильный вывод, но поторопилась высказать его вслух, лишая рассказчика возможности удивить своих слушателей самому. Он хмыкнул и продолжил, не отвечая прямо на её вопрос:

\- Четыреста лет назад в мире живых погиб великий воин, самурай и глава клана, величайший лучник и шиноби своего времени - Юкимура из клана Санада. После смерти Юкимура почему-то сохранил память о прошлой жизни, и это сыграло с ним дурную шутку - вместо того, чтобы, как все души с духовной силой, идти в Сейретей и становиться шинигами, Юкимура решить жить своим умом здесь, в Руконгае. При жизни его прежде всего заботило процветание клана Санада - и после смерти он считал себя главой клана, не иначе. Вот только беда - аристократом он был в мире живых, а здесь, в обществе душ - стал такой же простой душой, как любой руконгаец. Поэтому он решил создать себе клан с нуля.

Рассказчик замолчал. Он говорил про Санаду Юкимуру, словно про врага - даже тогда, когда он славил его как великого воина, в интонациях Накаямы звучала какая-то злость, противоречившая смыслу слов - не похоже на этого добродушного сплетника. Накаяме, отпрыску благородного рода, неприятно было сознавать, что человек, легко отвергнувший незыблемые для Накаямы порядки, обладал несомненными достоинствами. И уж куда тяжелее старому шинигами было признать, что Санада Юкимура достиг своих возмутительных целей. Поэтому Рангику сделала это признание вместо своего офицера:

\- И создание клана ему, похоже, удалось. А заодно он сделал из этого района собственное княжество. Накаяма-сан, а вы сами встречались с Санадой?

Накаяма покачал головой:

\- Нет, я никогда его не видел. Мацумото-сан, вы что же, думаете, что если я его не видел, я ничего о нём не знаю? Старый Накаяма Рюноске знает всё и про всех! - Накаяма с лукавой улыбкой оглядел своих слушателей, многие из которых смущённо потупились под его взглядом. 

Рангику улыбнулась в ответ, но про себя подумала - Накаяма действительно знает всё и про всех и ответит на любой вопрос, но он очень-очень редко принимает так близко к сердцу то, о чём рассказывает.

\- Вы правы, у Юкимуры получилось сотворить здесь собственное княжество. Ему понадобилось довольно много времени, но через сто пятьдесят лет после прихода Юкимуры в общество душ 63-й район изменился до неузнаваемости. Когда в Сейретее поняли, что здесь творится, сюда направили отряд милиции, - Накаяма помолчал. - Командиром отряда был мой старший брат.

Вот как - для Накаямы это личное дело. Насколько Рангику знала, старший брат Накаямы умер совсем недавно и перед смертью дослужился до одного из высших постов в исполнительной милиции. Значит, никакой трагедии двести пятьдесят лет назад не произошло. Однако, Санада всё-таки смог напакостить старшему брату Накаямы достаточно, чтобы младший брат спустя сотни лет держал на него обиду.

\- Был бой? - спросила Рангику.

\- Нет, боя не получилось. Не успели наши оглянуться, как большинство из них взяли в плен. А оставшимся на свободе старшим офицерам Юкимура предложил самим сдаться, в обмен на свободу для подчинённых. Обманул.

Рангику и другие слушатели ахнули. В их воображении нарисовались уже картины казни пленных.

\- Юкимура оставил членов отряда в заложниках, - временно успокоил их Накаяма, - а сам, взяв с собой ни-сана, отправился на переговоры в Сейретей. И ни-сану пришлось свидетельствовать перед Советом 46 в том, что весь его отряд сейчас в плену, а у Юкимуры достаточно сил, чтобы справиться с куда большим числом захватчиков, - Накаяма горько вздохнул, - Юкимура так и говорил - захватчиков, как будто сам имел какие-то права на эту землю!

Рангику даже не знала, что возмущало третьего офицера сильнее - позор старшего брата или непростительная наглость самозваного феодала. 

\- И тогда Юкимура предложил, чтобы его оставили в покое, - продолжил рассказчик, справившись со своей злостью, - они, мол, с Сейретеем на самом деле не враги, делить им особенно нечего. Поэтому Юкимура отпустит отряд милиции, тот вернётся в Сейретей, и больше в этот район никто не придёт, разве что они сами вызовут шинигами, если не смогут справиться с наплывом пустых. И Совет 46 согласился. С тех пор шинигами были здесь всего несколько раз, при ликвидации крупных прорывов пустых. И ещё - сегодня.

\- Но сегодня никакого крупного прорыва не было.

\- Не было, но нас позвали. И позвал, насколько я знаю, не Юкимура. 

\- Нет, вызов сделал некий Китазава Масафуми.

Накаяма кивнул:

\- Советник Санады. Но где он сам? Вроде бы несколько дней никто не видел ни самого Санаду, ни его первого приближённого - Корияки Хиро. И где их собственные шинигами? Раньше они всегда бились вместе с Готэй. А сегодня - никого.

Рангику не стала спрашивать, кто же доложил, что Санады не было видно несколько дней подряд - Накаяма умел добывать сведения буквально из воздуха, а уж 63-й район, насколько она поняла, был в списке его постоянных интересов. Всевидящее око десятого отряда - временами Рангику просто побаивалась его, вот и сейчас ощутила смутный страх.

\- Интересное здесь место, получается, - она отвлеклась от персоны рассказчика, вернувшись мыслями к самому предмету рассказа, - хотелось бы на него взглянуть.

\- Мацумото-сан, вы же не думаете... - встревожился Накаяма.

\- Накаяма-сан, если я правильно вас поняла, самодеятельные шинигами тут есть и даже неплохо организованы, но ведь воины уровня лейтенанта тут вряд ли пачками водятся?

\- Нет, настолько сильных шинигами здесь нет.

\- А Санада сам говорил - делить нам нечего, мы с ними не враги.

\- Так вы хотите, чтобы мы посетили Фукууру?

\- Нет, Накаяма-сан, я хочу, чтобы взяли группу под своё командование и благополучно вернулись в казармы. 

Среди слушателей раздался лёгкий ропот - шинигами уже настроились на небольшое приключение.

\- Нет, дорогие мои, всем вместе нам здесь появляться нельзя - а то подумают, что это снова карательный отряд, и примутся нас ловить. Я пойду одна, осмотрюсь. А осмотреться здесь стоит, - Рангику помолчала, а потом высказала то, что не давало ей покоя с самого начала: - Я никогда ещё не видела таких домов в руконгайском районе с таким номером. Я хочу понять, как здесь живут люди.

Накаяма нахмурился, но промолчал. Рангику не требовала от сейретейского аристократа, всю жизнь прожившего в тепле и сытости, с воспитанным с детства сознанием своего превосходства над простыми душами, чтобы он вдруг озаботился качеством жизни этих самых душ. Но сама она, пришедшая из Руконгая, не могла смотреть на живущих там всего лишь как на материал для поддержания мирового баланса между живыми и мёртвыми. Голод, холод и вечный страх - разве это обязательные спутники ожидания перерождения? Разве посмертная жизнь не может быть достойной и приятной?

\- Всё, доедайте, и будем собираться. Накаяма-сан, вы по-прежнему отвечаете за мою корзинку, смотрите, оставьте её на моём столе, в целости и сохранности, она у меня любимая! Ой, так много данго осталось? Не надо прятать, я их по дороге съем.

Рангику схватила букетик из палочек со сладостями, внимательно оглядела своих подчинённых, проводила их взглядом, когда те ушли в шунпо. От греха подальше сняла с пояса свой шеврон, сунула за пазуху. После чего устремилась в Фукууру.

***

Рангику никак не могла поверить, что действительно находится в 63-м районе - такие дома, чистые улицы, таких спокойных, добротно одетых людей она привыкла видеть в первых районах, куда выбиралась за покупками. Но совсем не в районах с последними номерами, где она бывала по боевым вызовам. 

А главное - лавки! Нарядные, ломятся от товара. Обычный набор лавок для богатого района Руконгая - одежда, посуда, хозяйственный хлам, - но почти нет продуктовых. Еда, всё-таки, для простых душ ненужная роскошь. В первых районах продуктовых лавок куда больше, чем здесь - всё-таки Сейретей рядом, шинигами и члены их семей отовариваются. А здесь, выходит, не так много душ с духовной силой? Может, не так велика твоя армия, а, Санада-сама?

Хотя, 63-й район... Номер района ведь даётся не только в зависимости от того, какое количество головорезов умудрилось в нём окопаться. Сейретею, откровенно говоря, довольно мало дела до разборок руконгайцев между собой - души всё равно уходят на перерождение, мировой баланс не нарушается. Куда важнее, чтобы эти души не сожрали пустые, и номер присваивается в первую очередь из-за активности пустых в районе. Накаяма сказал, что шинигами Готея ликвидировали здесь крупные прорывы пустых - один лишь факт, что эти прорывы случались, и не однажды, показывает, что район действительно тянет на 63-й номер. Но, глядя сейчас по сторонам, Рангику не чувствовала постоянной готовности к опасности - либо жители здесь все поголовно беспечны... либо есть, кому их защитить.

Кто-то правит этим городом - мудро и эффективно. Кто-то, кто способен оберегать этих людей, наладить достойную жизнь. Правит... или правил? Что же здесь случилось, если шинигами Готея пришли самостоятельно разобраться с жалкой кучкой пустых - словно тут нет и никогда не было своих сил обороны. Что-то случилось, наверняка, только до простых жителей последствия ещё не докатились.

Рангику обвела взглядом окружающие дома - ещё чуть-чуть, и в эту картинку не верилось бы, слишком уж хорошо было бы, но... но так, как сейчас, напротив, чувствовалось - здесь есть жизнь, нормальная, благополучная жизнь. Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы жизнь этих людей изменилась к худшему. Насколько прочно ты построил своё княжество, а, Юкимура-сама? Рухнет ли оно лишь потому, что ты сам куда-то пропал?

Рангику встряхнула головой, прогоняя тяжёлые мысли. Разузнать толком пока ничего не получилось... Да и как получится - она явно выглядит здесь чужаком. Не то, что бы на неё глазели все вокруг - глазели, конечно, но, как обычно, в основном на декольте, а на форму шинигами обращали внимания мало. Наверное, мало кто здесь знает, что означает этот простой чёрный костюм. И, всё-таки, Мацумото резко выделялась среди окружающих - с оружием она видела только двоих мужчин и ни одной женщины. И ни одной женщины в мужской одежде она не видела тоже.

Что ж, решено! Надо зайти в какой-нибудь магазин одежды, присмотреть себе симпатичную юкату - заодно будет подарок на память об этом необычном городе. А тогда уже можно будет потолкаться среди людей, в чайной попить водичку, послушать разговоры...

Что-то словно обожгло горячее - Рангику оглянулась и увидела глаза стоявшей на углу женщины. Та жадно смотрела на палочки данго в её руках. Реяцу женщины - небольшая, но какая-то яркая - болезненно мерцала. Заморила себя голодом до полного истощения, дурочка. Женщина поспешно отвела глаза, двинулась дальше по улице, но Рангику вовсе не собиралась просто так её отпускать.

\- Эй, разве тебе не говорили, что надо есть, когда есть духовная сила? - спросила Рангику, протягивая женщине данго.

Та ничуть не испугалась - чем вызвала у Рангику уважительное удивление - просто взяла то, что предлагали, поблагодарила и уничтожила лакомство во мгновение ока. Действительно, просто заморила себя - что не вязалось с дорогим кимоно, да и с самим обликом женщины, очень красивой и уверенной в себе, даже её болезненное состояние не уменьшало этого впечатления. Дама была черноволосой и голубоглазой, чем-то отдалённо напоминала щёголя Аясегаву, вот только выглядела постарше - по человеческим меркам лет на сорок. И очень высокая - не такая высокая, конечно, как Рангику, но почти не уступала ей в росте.

Незнакомка приняла данго левой рукой, правая была занята зонтиком. Сложенным зонтиком. Зачем даме, одетой в дорогое кимоно, нести по улице сложенный зонтик, вместо того, чтобы прятать под ним лицо от солнца? 

Шанс получить ответ на этот и многие другие вопросы мог вот-вот исчезнуть - незнакомка уже уходила.

\- Подожди! - окликнула её Рангику. - Что с тобой случилось?

Женщина обернулась и внимательно посмотрела на Рангику - у той возникло иррациональное ощущение, что это её сейчас рассматривают, словно диковинного зверя, и пытаются разгадать её странности. Что ж, пожалуй, Рангику вызывала в незнакомке не меньшее недоумение, чем незнакомка вызывала в ней. Справедливо, но не хотелось бы спугнуть.

\- Пойдём, я тебя покормлю, - Рангику, не мудрствуя, решила использовать самую очевидную приманку, - а ты расскажешь мне свою историю.

\- Когда красивая добрая женщина предлагает угостить, да ещё и послушать о моих бедах, что может быть лучше? Но зачем тебе моя история?

\- А я любопытная.

"И ты тоже. Ты не упустишь случая узнать, что я за птица."

Расчёт оправдался - женщина кивнула.

\- Куда идти? Я впервые в этом городе.

\- Здесь неподалёку была чайная.

Вода - одна из немногих потребностей, которая сохраняется у души в загробном мире. Все хотят пить. Сойдёт и простая вода, но вкуснее пить чай, и не одному, а в приятной компании. Поэтому чайные в Руконгае встречались не реже, чем в мире живых. По традиции, там могли и покормить - правда, при этом обычно смотрели на едока, как на чудака, которому деньги девать некуда, вот и хочется пустить пыль в глаза, посмаковав онигири или терияки на глазах у завистливых соседей. Что ж, судя по тому, как голодна её спутница, Рангику с ней будут выглядеть большими чудачками. Кстати, Рангику до сих пор не знает её имени.

\- Меня зовут Мацумото Рангику, Го... - оттарабанить звание и номер отряда уже стало рефлексом, но здесь, в этом странном княжестве Санады Юкимуры, пожалуй, могут вовсе не знать, что такое Готей 13. А если знают, вряд ли обрадуются, что лейтенант одного из отрядов Готея бродит здесь. Поэтому Рангику оборвала себя на полуслове и закончила первой пришедшей в голову выдумкой: - Я ронин.

\- Ищешь, к кому бы наняться? 

Еле уловимая улыбка на устах незнакомки, сопровождавшая вопрос, не понравилась Рангику.

\- Да, верно, ищу. А тебя как зовут?

\- Миуджиро Юкико. Я... беглая жена. А дальше ты услышишь, когда меня покормишь, как и обещала.

\- Прошу, - поклонилась Рангику, приглашая Юкико в чайную.

***

В чайной было тихо, темно и прохладно. Обстановка традиционная - низкие столики и циновки. Никаких западных стульев, к которым Рангику уже привыкла в кафешках в мире живых. Четверо мужчин - похоже, завсегдатаев - дружно уставились на вошедших женщин.

\- Добро пожаловать! - пропел хозяин заведения, непрерывно кланяясь, но даже из такого положения умудряясь стрелять глазами по Юкико и Рангику.

То, что суетливый и любопытный - это хорошо. Два этих качества почти наверняка означают и третье - болтливость. Разговорить хозяина будет нетрудно - в отличие от того же Накаямы, который знает всё, но рассказывает только то, что сам пожелает.

Рангику легко уселась на циновку по-турецки и только потом заметила, что Юкико стоило некоторого усилия изящно опуститься на колени. Болезненное состояние спутницы напомнило о себе.

\- Чего пожелаете? Принести только чаю, или дамы согласятся поесть?

\- Согласимся, обязательно. Тащи всё, что есть вкусного. И чаю тоже не забудь.

На лице хозяина разлилось выражение полнейшего счастья, напоследок он ещё раз бросил на клиенток масляный взгляд и нырнул под занавеску на кухню.

\- Он что, почувствовал нашу реяцу? - тихонько спросила Рангику.

Юкико улыбнулась и пожала плечами:

\- Ты с оружием.

Значит, здесь действительно есть собственные шинигами - раз оружие ассоциируется с голодом и, следовательно, с духовной силой.

С другой стороны, тем более непонятно, почему Юкико, которая прекрасно знала, что духовная сила, оружие и голод взаимосвязаны, смогла довести себя до такого состояния? Почти такого же, в каком была сама Рангику, когда её нашёл Гин. Только Рангику была растерянным ребёнком, не понимавшим, что с ней происходит.

\- Так что с тобой случилось?

\- Я тебе уже говорила - сбежала от мужа. Он богатый торговец, и мне грех было на него жаловаться, пока всё это не началось...

Юкико долго, подробно рассказывала свою историю: как жила себе счастливо замужем за местным богатеем, купалась в роскоши, муж был добрый, ласковый, они воспитывали двоих приёмных детей, и всё было бы просто замечательно, если бы однажды у Юкико не проявилась духовная сила.

А муж её при жизни был самураем, знатного рода, и после смерти его больше всего угнетало, что он, аристократ и воин, вдруг оказался самой обычной душой без капли реяцу - простым отребьем. Зато у жены, которую он подобрал под забором, реяцу росла не по дням, а по часам. Муж воспринял появление духовной силы у Юкико как личное оскорбление. Он перестал с ней разговаривать, запер в доме и наотрез отказался утолять растущий голод жены. Муж твёрдо решил заморить её, надеясь, что так духовная сила уйдёт, как и пришла - и ему мало было дела до того, исчезнет ли ненавистная способность сама или вместе с хозяйкой. Юкико плакала и умоляла, но супруг оставался непреклонным. Через несколько дней она поняла, что вот-вот ослабеет от голода настолько, что не сможет двигаться - и тогда сбежала.

Слова, произнесённые мягким, бархатным голосом, лились потоком, перемежаемые хлюпаньем и чавканьем - хозяин не подвёл и быстро принёс действительно много вкусного. Рангику слушала, затаив дыхание, сочувственно охала, временами не могла сдержать слезу.

\- Какая печальная история! - воскликнула она в конце.

"Какая красивая история, - подумала она про себя, - мне бы такую сочинить."

А сочинять требовалось быстро. Потому что, понятное дело, Юкико тут же поинтересовалась, откуда в их городе появилась женщина-ронин.

С задачей навешивания лапши на уши Рангику справилась блестяще. Они с Юкико поменялись местами - теперь настала очередь таинственной красавицы сочувственно вздыхать или ахать от удивления, пока Мацумото травила байки из жизни шинигами, наспех переделывая их под реалии Руконгая. Но если очистить рассказ от всех анекдотов и историй о приключениях, которые неожиданно посыпались из Рангику, суть сводилась к следующему: она, Мацумото Рангику, владеет духовным мечом - катана, одна штука, ношение за спиной, чтобы грудь не натирало, имя меча вам знать пока необязательно, владеет не только в значении "обладает", но и в значении "умеет обращаться". А кроме этого меча, катана, одна штука, Рангику не владеет почти ничем иным - как в первом, так и, в особенности, во втором значении слова. И сейчас Рангику ищет того, кому бы это владение мечом могло понадобиться - понятно, не в смысле обладания, а в смысле умения.

\- Ну что, есть у вас в городе кто-нибудь, к кому я могла бы наняться? - спросила Рангику даже не столько у Юкико, сколько у других посетителей и хозяина, которые откровенно слушали их разговор.

Как и ожидалось, первым встрепенулся хозяин:

\- Такую прекрасную воительницу наймут с радостью, я уверен! Вам надо пойти в замок Юкимуры-самы, видели же его, наверное?

\- Это точно! В армии Юкимуры-самы вас с руками оторвут! - поддержал хозяина один из посетителей, молодой мужчина в крестьянской юкате.

\- Точно, точно! Вы ведь говорили, вам приходилось убивать пустых?

\- Приходилось, - Рангику сделала наивное лицо, изо всех сил стараясь не расхохотаться.

Приходилось ли ей, лейтенанту шинигами, сражаться с пустыми? Пожалуй, можно и так сказать.

\- Так это же совершенно замечательно! - от счастья хозяина, казалось, вот-вот хватит удар. - Вы же тогда сможете поступить в отряд Сарутоби Тецуи-доно, будете служить под его началом!

Посетители одобрительно загомонили, дружно соглашаясь, что служить под началом Тецу-доно - это да, это большая удача.

\- А кто такой Тецу-доно? - сделала совсем уж наивные глаза Рангику.

Юкико наблюдала за их беседой с непонятным весельем.

Хозяин и завсегдатаи принялись наперебой рассказывать, какой Тецу-доно добрый, и сильный, и красивый, а главное, какой он вместе со своими ребятами герой, дни и ночи напролёт уничтожающий пустых. 

У Рангику защемило в груди. Она остро понимала, что местные шинигами сражаются не ради абстрактного баланса душ - и даже не ради карьеры, зарплаты или тренировки силы. Нет, они защищали конкретных людей, вот этих - простых жителей города, ненормально благополучных для района Руконгая с номером 63 - а сами жители знали, кто их защищает, и были за это благодарны. Рангику искренне, хоть и с лёгким налётом зависти, порадовалась за своего здешнего коллегу. 

\- Жалко, Михару-доно здесь нет, он бы вам всё как есть рассказал, - посетовал крестьянин.

\- А и правда, - встрепенулся вдруг старик в углу, - что это Ми-чан не заходит? Давно уже! Сколько дней его не было, Су-чан?

\- Три дня, - если раньше казалось, что хозяин готов умереть от счастья, то теперь он выглядел полностью раздавленным скорбью, - три дня его уже нет, и непонятно, когда вернётся. Ивахара-сан, вы ведь говорили, Кен-кун куда-то уехал по делам? - обратился хозяин к последнему посетителю, неприметному человечку с недовольным лицом. - Ивахара-сан - тесть Кена-куна, он помощник Михару-доно, - пояснил хозяин специально для Рангику.

Рангику сделала вид, что поняла, и кивнула.

\- По делам, как же... - ворчливо отозвался Ивахара-сан. - Бездельники они все, какие у них могут быть дела?

Остальные зароптали, а Рангику подумала, что с выводом о всеобщей благодарности она, пожалуй, поторопилась.

\- Собрался в западные горы - дескать, по тревоге, на учения! Какие-такие могут быть учения в западных горах, скажите вы мне? Поехали на горячие источники, да ещё в такое глухое место, где могут сидеть неделями, их никто не дозовётся! Бездельники, как есть бездельники!

Ивахара-сан раскипятился, остальные же дружно удивлялись новостям.

\- Какие тренировки могут быть в западных горах? Там же пустые совсем редко появляются? Или это просто для закалки, может, они там с медведями борются? - озвучил всеобщие сомнения хозяин.

\- Ещё скажите, в водопаде купаются! - возмущённо отозвался Ивахара. - Вот и я говорю - не может быть там никаких тренировок! Просто отдых себе устроили! А Харухи-чан теперь без мужа скучает и пилит меня, родного отца, каждый день! И в кого она такая злая удалась...

Все дружно прикусили язык, чтобы не дать Ивахаре очевидный, но неприятный ответ на его последний вопрос. Рангику улыбнулась Юкико, приглашая её разделить молчаливую насмешку над Ивахарой, но неожиданно наткнулась на застывшее в злой тревоге лицо. Выражение это мелькнуло и пропало. Заметив взгляд Рангику, Юкико мигом улыбнулась в ответ, но Рангику в очередной раз задумалась: кто же эта женщина, с которой ей повезло - или не повезло - встретиться на улице, и какое отношение она имеет к местным шинигами, раз так реагирует на новости об их учениях в горах?

\- Да, странно всё это... А кто же сейчас в Фукууре дежурит? - озадачился хозяин.

\- А никто, наверное! Вот, вот вам доказательство, что все они бездельники! Уехали в горы, три дня их уже нет, и что? И ничего! Живём, как жили. Это они себе просто цену набивали, что каждый день с пустыми дерутся. Что-то про этих пустых ничего слышно не было! Может, они уже давно к нам и не суются, а эти всё сидят на нашей шее!

\- Ивахара-сан, ну как вы можете! - попытался урезонить злобного ворчуна молодой крестьянин. - Наверное, кто-то в городе всё-таки остался, патрулирует, мы же не всех шинигами знаем...

Патрулирование, возможно, и было - кто-то же вовремя заметил прорыв пустых, чтобы сообщить о нём в Готей, но вот основные силы местных шинигами, похоже, действительно заслали в горы. Зачем, кому это понадобилось? Что-то неладное происходило в этом городе, в этом княжестве Санады Юкимуры. 

С другой стороны, какое Рангику дело до здешних проблем? Как шинигами, она позаботится, чтобы 63-й район патрулировали и очищали от пустых точно так же, как любой другой, раз уж достоверно известно, что местные силы самообороны куда-то исчезли. В остальном здешняя жизнь её не касается. Хотя было бы жаль, если... Но это лирика. Свою разведку Рангику провела, узнала, что хотела - можно возвращаться домой, в Сейретей.

Вот только Юкико...

\- Что ты думаешь делать дальше? - спросила Рангику свою собеседницу.

\- Как и ты, буду искать, к кому наняться.

\- Что ж, в любом случае в этом заведении нас никто не наймёт. Хозяин, рассчитай-ка нас! - окликнула Рангику, а после оплаты бросила в сторону Юкико: - Идём!

Та подчинилась без возражений, сразу поднялась и каким-то неуловимым движением подхватила зонтик, спрятав в рукав его верхнюю часть - так, что Рангику опять не увидела даже кусочка рукояти. Бесполезно, она уже давно догадалась, что скрывает этот зонтик.

\- А что ты будешь делать? - спросила Юкико, когда они вышли на улицу. - Пойдёшь в замок наниматься?

\- Ты знаешь, наверное, не стану, - Рангику сделала вид, что раздумывает над решением. - Тут что-то неладное творится, не лежит у меня душа здесь служить. И тебе не советую.

\- Вот как, почему? Раз уж у меня появилась эта духовная сила, надо заставить её меня кормить.

\- У тебя есть духовная сила, но ты не воин. Поэтому вряд ли тебя возьмут на службу - разве что захотят тренировать... где-нибудь в западных горах. Гиблое там место, верно? А если не в горах, что ты будешь делать, когда муж тебя найдёт? Ты уверена, что в армии Санады тебя будут защищать и поссорятся с уважаемым торговцем? Может, им проще будет выдать бесполезную беглую жену обратно мужу?

Юкико смотрела на Рангику с непроницаемым лицом. Злые вопросы, казалось, ничуть её не рассердили. Когда Рангику выдохлась, Юкико спросила своим вкрадчивым голосом:

\- К чему такие страстные речи?

\- Я знаю место, где примут и меня, и тебя. Выучат на шинигами. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной в Сейретей.

\- Я слышала про Сейретей. Ты туда попадёшь, как только захочешь, это верно. Я сама - не доберусь. Зачем тебе помогать мне?

\- Когда-то меня вот так же накормили и вывели. Считай, что сейчас я отдаю судьбе долг. Так ты пойдёшь со мной?

\- Пойду.

Пожалуй, это были первые искренние слова между ними. Какой бы трогательной ни была история, которую рассказала Юкико, Рангику не поверила ей ни на миг - ибо опровержение собственным словам Юкико сейчас держала в правой руке, старательно пряча в зонтике. Рангику слышала ровно об одном случае, когда у шинигами сразу же появился зампакто - но это был очень особенный шинигами, и он ни в коем разе не был заморенной голодом женщиной. Только в одном рассказ соответствовал истине: духовная сила Юкико действительно росла не по дням, а по часам. За время их обеда в чайной её реяцу стабилизировалась и увеличилась - но Рангику поставила бы на то, что это восстановление прежней духовной силы, отчего-то потерянной, а не рост свежеобретённой. Что же за страшная беда на самом деле случилась с Юкико, если она скрывает её за другой, довольно пугающей, историей? Рангику не знала - но знала, что действительно хочет ей помочь.

***

\- Сюда-сюда-сюда! Вот сюда зайдём! А, нет, давай в это место!

Рангику металась по центральной улице, перебегая от лавки к лавке, и никак не могла решить, чего же ей больше хочется - одежды, украшений или, скажем, новой посуды. Договорившись с Юкико, Рангику вдруг осознала, что вот сейчас они покинут этот город навсегда - этот чудесный, необыкновенный город - а у неё ничего даже не останется на память.

Когда женщины дошли до торгового квартала, сердце Рангику едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Конечно, этому месту далеко было до торгового рая в мире живых, но и тут очень даже было, чем поживиться. Яркие краски притягивали взгляд, щедро разложенные на развалах перед входом в магазины товары сверкали, играли красками - ткани, металл, камни, глина, дерево, бумага, превращённые умелыми руками то в струящееся парадное кимоно, то в пузатый уютный чайник, то в надежно хранящий свои секреты резной дорожный ящичек, то в расписной веер, искусно полураскрытый так, что манило взять его в руки и разглядеть, что за красота на нём изображена.

Рангику сокрушалась о полупустом кошельке - собираясь по тревоге, она смогла предугадать возможность пикника, но так и не предугадала, что пойдёт за покупками. Впрочем, одёрнула она сама себя, до сих пор она разыгрывала безработного ронина - вряд ли человек, ищущий, к кому наняться, станет тратиться без разбору на роскошные безделушки. Но хоть что-нибудь, хоть одну вещичку отсюда унести нужно!

И тут Рангику увидела его. Магазин, в котором она обязательно совершит хотя бы одну покупку - чего бы это ей ни стоило. Вместо развала с горой товара - стеклянная витрина, а в ней манекен, одетый в узорчатое кимоно неземной красоты. Рангику бросила метаться и рванула к магазину так, словно увидела возможность свалить одним ударом меноса гранде. Юкико засеменила следом, еле поспевая.

\- Добро пожаловать! - степенно, с почтительным поклоном произнёс хозяин, одетый в чёрный костюм с галстуком.

От неожиданности Рангику застыла прямо в дверях, подбежавшая следом Юкико натолкнулась на неё, и только после этого рыжая красавица оказалась внутри, не совсем по своей воле.

Люди умирали каждый день, и, если вдуматься, ничего удивительного не было в том, что умерший недавно человек предпочитал привычную ему современную одежду, но как-то... всё равно неожиданно для Руконгая.

Обстановка в лавке была ничуть не менее необычной, чем облик хозяина. Нечто подобное Рангику видела в одном магазине в мире живых - в очень дорогом магазине. Никаких полок с товаром, никаких вешалок. Только одно кимоно, распятое на подставке, было подвешено на стене, и несколько рулонов шёлка живописно раскиданы на тансу внизу. Парочка удобных кресел, большой стол и стоящая рядом пустая распялка посреди комнаты, ниши в стенах украшены дорогими гравюрами и вазами. И всё, пожалуй. Странная лавка... в которой очень хотелось что-нибудь купить.

Рангику сдержала порыв броситься к комоду с шёлковыми тканями и начать их перебирать. Скорее всего, в таком месте существуют свои церемонии.

\- Добрый день! - обратилась она к хозяину. - Что вы мне посоветуете?

В отличие от хозяина чайной, этот торговец не спешил выказывать свои чувства. Он вежливо поклонился, пригласил Рангику и Юкико присесть, а сам ненадолго исчез. Вернулся он в сопровождении молоденькой девушки, чьё лицо невозможно было разглядеть за огромной стопкой разноцветных шелков в её руках. Девушка водрузила стопку на стол, и вот тут-то хозяин начал советовать.

\- Вот это фурисоде, - сказал он, развешивая на подставке кимоно с длинными рукавами, изначальный чёрный цвет которого был почти скрыт за искусной росписью с журавлями, - сделает вас ослепительной на любом торжестве! Вы будете королевой праздника!

Рангику восхищённо ахнула, а сама представила, как появляется в этом фурисоде на торжественном построении отряда. Все замирают в немом восторге, Накаяма хитро улыбается и крутит любопытным носом - ему ведь непременно нужно будет узнать, откуда Рангику откопала такую красоту, Хицугая-тайчо в первую минуту теряет дар речи... багровеет от злости и орёт на весь казарменный двор: "Мацумото!!!" Рангику аж умилилась воображаемой картинке.

А хозяин уже взял следующее кимоно.

\- Веера и пионы на этом нежном розовом химоноги подчеркнут вашу молодость и добрый нрав. В таком наряде уместно нанести визит своему самому дорогому человеку.

Рангику представила себе, как, одетая в розовое химоноги, обутая в лакированные гэта, с расписным веером в руках - и даже волосы уложены в высокую причёску - входит во дворец Айзена в Уэко мундо, свободной от веера рукой достаёт Хайнеко и направляет его на Гина со словами "Умри, предатель!" Да, было бы красиво.

\- Иромудзи часто делают светлого зелёного цвета - учёные установили, что этот цвет дарит ощущение покоя. В таком наряде вы в полной мере насладитесь сами и поможете насладиться друзьям умитворением чайной церемонии.

Рангику представила себе, как, развалясь на своей любимой софе, потягивает чай, изучая незаметный на первый взгляд вытканный рисунок на однотонном кимоно и умиротворяясь... а потом приходят Хисаги и Кира, после парочки чашек чая начинается их всегдашний дебош, кто-то из мальчиков опрокидывает саке прямо ей на подол, после чего иромудзи навсегда пропитывается резким спиртным духом. Нет, вот такого не надо.

\- Огромное спасибо! Всё так красиво, что дух захватывает! Если бы я могла, я бы скупила у вас всё! Но увы, я могу себе позволить только одно маленькое скромное кимоно, в котором мне хотелось бы выйти отсюда на улицу и продолжить своё путешествие.

Хозяин довольно улыбнулся и развернул ещё одно шёлковое одеяние.

\- Тогда я бы хотел, чтобы вы надели это. Одно из самых любимых моих кимоно, но я впервые предлагаю его покупательнице. Оно ждало появления такой красавицы - ни на ком другом это цукесаги не будет выглядеть так достойно, и никто другой не будет в нём столь прекрасен.

Верх кимоно был светло-голубым, словно глаза Рангику, но книзу цвет плавно темнел, и подол был уже густого, как небо поздним летним вечером, синего цвета. Полоски рисунка, традиционно наискосок пересекающие цукесаги, вопреки обыкновению были не росписью, а вышивкой тускло-золотого цвета: царственные павлины, ещё более величественные оттого, что рисунок вышивки был воздушным, контурным. Это одеяние удивительным образом выглядело торжественно, но неброско - оно, действительно, уместно смотрелось бы и на улице, и на приёме в королевском дворце. Рангику влюбилась.

\- Желаете примерить? - не дожидаясь ответа, хозяин указал на одну из дверей: - Сюда, пожалуйста. А ты, - это уже относилось к Юкико, хозяин вручил ей мгновенно сложенное снова кимоно, - иди, поможешь госпоже одеться.

Раньше, чем Рангику успела вмешаться и что-то объяснить, Юкико склонила голову и проговорила:

\- Слушаюсь!

\- Подожди только, - хозяин повернулся к своей помощнице, как по волшебству оказавшейся рядом с ним с очередной стопкой вещей в руках, - вот, это ещё возьми.

На синий шёлк легло белоснежное оби с вытканными узорами, красные шнуры, нижнее кимоно из тончайшего хлопка, таби и прочие мелочи, необходимые в костюме. Последними шли те самые лакированные гэта, которые Рангику представляла себе минуту назад. - Всё, иди уже.

***

Оказавшись за дверью огромной примерочной - тут, в отличие от мира живых, примерочная была не кабинка с полотняной занавеской, а целая комната с огромным зеркалом посреди стены - Рангику первым делом бросилась извиняться:

\- Прости, пожалуйста, я не могла подумать, что он примет тебя за мою служанку...

\- Ничего, всё в порядке. Я не против быть твоей служанкой, тем более за хорошее жалованье.

\- Э... - только и протянула растерянная Рангику.

И как так получилось, что она наняла служанку, сама того не заметив?

Но, раз уж наняла, пусть та работает.

А служанка из Юкико получилась отменная. Не успела Рангику и глазом и моргнуть, как ловкие руки освободили её от оружия и формы шинигами. Рангику еле успела выхватить из-за пазухи свой шеврон, пока он сам не выпал и не размотался. Юкико быстренько положила непонятный свёрток на стопку с формой, а потом с той же ловкостью и сноровкой одела "госпожу" в кимоно, не пропустив ни одной мелочи. Оставалась только единственная неизбежная небольшая проблема, с которой, понятное дело, Юкико по незнанию не смогла справиться.

Впрочем, это с какой стороны посмотреть - большая или небольшая. Рангику с гордостью могла сказать, что не встречала ещё женщины с грудью больше своей. Даже такие признанные красавицы, как Ёруичи и Орихиме, которым было чем похвастать в этом отношении, сильно уступали Мацумото Рангику. Но, как почти всякая выдающаяся вещь, сложности в обращении с собой она создавала тоже выдающиеся. Бедная женщина давно уже привыкла, что любая готовая одежда ей просто-напросто не подходит - косоде и юкаты расползались, топорщились, грудь вываливалась из них - и это было отнюдь не то красивое декольте, которым привыкли любоваться сослуживцы Рангику. Нет, красота сама собой не появлялась, требовалось прибегнуть ко множеству хитростей. Зашить вытачку здесь, заложить складочку там, подшить по краю эластичную тесьму, пододеть специальное бельё - Рангику даже вспоминать не хотела то время, когда в её жизни не было бюстгальтеров на косточках - и вот тогда её грудь являла себя во всей красе, притягивая взгляды окружающих. Но сейчас, без иголки с ниткой, стоило хотя бы заложить складки - высокий плотный оби должен хорошо их держать.

\- Вот так, смотри, - инструктировала она Юкико, - вот здесь и здесь складки, надо и сверху, и снизу взять, потянуть, чтобы под поясом заложилось... Давай, помоги мне. Вот так, хорошо, я только сейчас...

Рангику поудобнее укладывала грудь, они с Юкико в четыре руки делали складки, расправляли, подтягивали - пока не добились нужного эффекта. Юкико слегка покраснела - Рангику мысленно усмехнулась её стыдливости, как всегда, впрочем, не обращая на такое внимание - если бы она боялась вызвать чужое смущение, ей пришлось бы, наверное, вообще никому никогда на глаза не показываться.

\- Принеси мне меч, - попросила Рангику, - прикрепи его к оби, ага, вот этими петлями...

Рангику пошарила рукой за спиной, прилаживая Хайнеко поудобнее, выпятила от усердия зад и случайно прикоснулась к стоявшей за спиной Юкико. Прикоснулась к чему-то неправильному - очень неправильному, потому что в следующую секунду её уже держали за подбородок, высоко запрокидывая голову, а в открытое горло упиралось лезвие ножа. Прижатая спиной к чужому телу, Рангику чувствовала - очень ясно теперь чувствовала - то, чего никак не могла почувствовать. У женщины.

\- Ловко ты... - растерянно протянула Рангику.

\- Был бы ловким, вовремя отскочил бы, - сказала, а, вернее, сказал Юкико.

Удивительно, но голос остался совсем прежним - вкрадчивым, бархатистым, ни низким, ни высоким - с таким голосом и правда сойдёшь и за мужчину, и за женщину - как того захочешь. Все странности этого мужчины в женском облике, этого города и событий в нём сложились в голове Рангику в единую картинку, и она с уверенностью произнесла:

\- Ты - Санада Юкимура.

\- Приятно познакомиться, шинигами. Ты ведь лейтенант, да? Какого отряда?

\- Десятого.

Благодаря разнице в росте, голова Рангику почти лежала на плече Юкимуры. Она чуть-чуть повернула голову и лизнула уголок его рта. Тот ответил мгновенно - захватил её язык своим ртом, крепко поцеловал, но тут же отстранился:

\- Куда ж это ты такая быстрая?

\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Это от страха, наверное.

Она не соврала - всё тело Рангику охватило сумасшедшее возбуждение, и испытываемый страх делал его только острее. Она заелозила телом по телу Юкимуры, выгнулась дугой - Рангику знала, что один из арранкаров, которых они убили на грунте, мог высвободить зампакто, даже не вытащив из ножен до конца. Стоило попробовать так с Хайнеко, только надо хотя бы на несколько сантиметров выдвинуть его, чтобы шикай не захлебнулся в ножнах. Рангику выгнулась ещё сильнее, отстраняя меч от живота Юкимуры, осторожно положила руку на рукоять, нежно-нежно потянула и приготовилась уже крикнуть "Рычи!..", но попытка не удалась. Одновременно с тем, как жёсткая мужская рука схватила её ладонь и силой задвинула меч обратно, Рангику услышала свист рассекаемого воздуха, глухой стук и пение вонзившегося в дерево ножа.

\- Извини, с оружием я погорячился, давай попробуем без него.

Юкимура вновь освободил её от Хайнеко - только теперь не уложил бережно на лавку, а швырнул на пол, развернул Рангику лицом к себе и схватил за локти. Та попыталась вырваться - бесполезно.

\- Надо же, а казался таким задохликом...

\- Сама накормила, - в тон ей насмешливо отозвался Юкимура.

\- Что же с тобой случилось, а?

\- Отравили... - выдохнул он, касаясь губами её шеи, - но недотравили. А вот что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Нас вызвали сюда ликвидировать прорыв пустых, - Рангику вдохнула запах волос Юкимуры, запах кислого больного пота. - Тебя отравил Китазава?

\- Откуда ты знаешь это имя? - снова вкрадчивый вопрос, и дыхание щекотало шею, и стальной захват, сводивший руки за спиной, был словно объятие. - Здесь тебе его никто не называл...

\- Он и вызвал шинигами из Готэй. Твои шинигами - они в опасности?

\- Ты лучше об опасности для себя думай... - но Рангику, похоже, наплевала на этот совет-угрозу, ведь стремление прильнуть, вжаться в тело Юкимуры никак не назовёшь осторожностью.

\- Почему ты согласился пойти со мной? Надо выбраться из города? Сейретей ведь последнее место, куда ты захочешь идти, - склонившись, Рангику зашептала в ухо Юкимуры, скользя губами по его щеке, лизнув, пробуя солоноватую кожу.

\- Угу, - пробурчал Юкимура, мелодично, как всё, что он произносил. Он тёрся об её тело, поощряемый встречным мягким натиском.

\- Я помогу тебе.

\- Почему? - неизбежный вопрос, сопровождаемый лёгким укусом за мочку уха.

Рангику подождала, пока возбуждение прокатится по телу и схлынет, слегка отстранилась, чтобы можно было серьёзно ответить:

\- Я знаю, как обычно выглядит район Руконгая с таким номером. Я не хочу, чтобы здесь стало так же.

В ту же минуту руки Рангику оказались свободны, Юкимура обнял, схватил её за талию, прижал к себе, Рангику запустила ладони в его волосы, и они целовались - жадно, крепко, всласть.

\- Я прошу прощения... - голос хозяина, неожиданно раздавшийся за дверью, заставил их испуганно отскочить друг от друга.

Юкимура мгновенно оказался возле зеркала - нож, вонзившийся в раму, снова исчез где-то в складках одежды.

\- Да-да, - пригласила Рангику.

Створка отодвинулась, хозяин, сидевший на коленях перед порогом, не поднимая головы, спросил:

\- У вас всё в порядке? Мы слышали странный шум...

\- Всё хорошо, просто уронили кое-что. Вы не могли бы немного мне помочь? Смотрите, вот тут и тут надо бы ушить, сделать вытачку...

Хозяин послушно поднял глаза, да так и застыл, неотрывно глядя в роскошное декольте. Рангику усмехнулась про себя - способ отвлечь, как всегда, сработал безотказно, теперь все мысли о странностях их парочки благополучно вылетят у хозяина из головы.

\- Да, конечно, - с запинкой проговорил несчастный, когда понял, что Рангику уже давно замолчала, и надо что-то ответить, - сейчас подошьём, не беспокойтесь. Минутку, буквально минутку, - он почти было протянул руку к груди Мацумото, но тут же одёрнул себя. - Конечно, когда госпожа изволит снять кимоно.

Дверь снова закрылась. Рангику оглянулась - и с удивлением поймала на лице Юкимуры злое, ревнивое выражение. Не рано ли ревновать?

\- Не надо ничего ушивать, всё и так неплохо сидит. Я ведь уже не удержусь, если ты разденешься. Я расплачусь с хозяином, и пойдём, - прошептал Юкимура, подойдя к Рангику.

\- Я сама расплачусь.

\- Это вряд ли, - насмешливо улыбнулся он, - цукесаги, видишь ли, дорого стоит.

Тут Юкимура назвал цену, от которой Рангику тихо ахнула - примерно втрое выше той, на которую она рассчитывала.

\- Это очень дорогая лавка.

\- Откуда ты знаешь здешние цены?

\- Доводилось покупать подарки.

"Своим женщинам", - невысказанное повисло в воздухе. Теперь, выходит, и Рангику будет одной из них? Но не в том главная печаль.

\- Хозяин может тебя узнать! - зашипела Рангику. - Давай сюда деньги, я сама с ним поговорю.

Рангику схватила кошель и, предоставив Юкимуре дальше разыгрывать из себя служанку - собирать её форму шинигами, поспешила объявить хозяину, что она передумала снова раздеваться, обойдётся без вытачек и расплатится прямо сейчас. Юкимура угадал - кимоно примерно так и стоило, гораздо больше, чем было у Рангику прихваченных из дому денег. Тем более, она хорошо потратилась на обед - и Юкимура, зараза такая, сидел с набитым кошелем, разыгрывая нищую беженку. Вот ведь, не упустил случая поесть даром!

***

\- Куда мы теперь? - спросила Рангику на улице.

Юкимура, окончательно войдя в роль служанки, семенил следом, прижимая к груди сложенную форму шинигами. Сверток получился непонятной формы, какой-то слишком вытянутый - но по-другому катана Юкимуры не закрывалась. Зонтик Рангику отобрала себе и теперь гордо вышагивала по улице, пряча лицо в тени, как и подобает достойной даме.

\- Сейчас повернём налево.

\- И куда же мы придём?

\- Увидишь.

Хорошо, что Хайнеко снова висит у неё за спиной - когда эта зараза окончательно выведет её из себя, Рангику будет, чем его вразумить.

Впрочем, ничего необычного они в конце пути не нашли. Просто дом, бедный дом, почти пустой внутри - квадратная яма для очага посреди дощатого пола, да одинокий сундук стоит под стенкой. В помещении витал тяжёлый запах - тот же, что исходил от волос Юкимуры.

\- Это твоё убежище?

\- Угу. Купил тайком триста лет назад, на всякий случай, не думал, что когда-нибудь пригодится. Извини, пожалуйста. Я проветрю.

Юкимура распахнул сёдзи во внутренний двор. Рангику захлопотала над очагом - дрова были приготовлены, давно уже, но огня никто не разводил - очевидно, сил у отравленного не было.

\- Так что с тобой случилось?

\- Выпил саке в гостях у своего советника. Почувствовал, что реяцу пропадает, да и плохо мне. А лицо Китазавы прямо светилось ожиданием, - в таком всегда ласково-вкрадчивом голосе вдруг лязгнул металл, Рангику вздрогнула. - Я выбрался из дома, пока меня не добили, сил только и хватило сюда доползти. А дальше три дня валялся здесь, ждал, выживу или подохну. Потом проснулся от голода, казалось, все кишки выкручивает. Знаешь, как такое бывает?

\- Знаю, - мрачно подтвердила Рангику.

\- Яд лишил реяцу полностью, но это мне неожиданно на руку оказалось - так Китазава не мог меня выследить. Но в замке за эти дни явно многое случилось. Насколько я знаю Китазаву, в своём покушении он ни за что не признается - наверняка хотел мою гибель как несчастный случай обставить, или у него подставная жертва есть, на кого всё свалить можно. Если станет известно, что он меня убил, мои люди порвут его на части. Поэтому верных мне людей он отправил в ловушку, где в любой момент от них можно избавиться.

\- Что ты будешь делать?

\- Пойду в Бунсуй, в соседний район, буду спасать свою шкуру.

Врал прямо в глаза, мило улыбаясь. Впрочем, формально-то не врал - наверное, ему действительно надо в соседний район, а расправу с врагами можно считать и спасением своей шкуры. В том, что с врагами он расправится, Рангику не сомневалась - она помнила, как страх пробрал её до костей, когда она услышала имя Китазавы из уст Юкимуры. А он ведь здорово похож на Гина - любит улыбаться, вечно спокоен, но страшнее змеи.

\- Я вот только не пойму, - продолжал Юкимура своим бархатным голосом, - понимает ли он, что затеял. Если не сумеет обмануть моих ребят - или он труп, или они трупы. А без них этот район немногого стоит, власть не удержишь. Да и Сейретей, как никак, со мной договаривался, его терпеть не станут. Если только...

\- Если только за этим заговором не стоит сам Сейретей, ты хочешь сказать? - резко спросила Рангику.

Юкимура не ответил, просто, склонив голову, с улыбкой посмотрел на неё, словно говоря: "А ты сама подумай".

\- Вряд ли Сейретей тут причиной, - Рангику опустила взгляд.

Вывод Юкимуры был логичным, да ещё, вдобавок, она - не последняя из шинигами - разгуливала сегодня по городу, нельзя винить его за подозрения, но и оправдаться надо:

\- Видишь ли, сейчас нам просто не до того, чтобы устраивать свары с таким, как ты, заодно ослабляя оборону от пустых. Ты слышал что-нибудь о предательстве трёх капитанов Готея?

Оказалось, краем уха слышал. Рангику рассказала об Айзене и грядущей войне.

\- Вот и получается, что ослаблять сейчас тех, кто выполняет за нас нашу работу, Готею не выгодно.

\- Нас всех ждут нелёгкие времена?

\- Да, - подтвердила Рангику.

\- Что ж, тогда, чем быстрее я вернусь с подмогой, тем лучше. Мне действительно надо в Бунсуй, там у меня... друзья.

\- В соседнем районе, про который вы с Советом 46 никак не договаривались?

\- Ты ведь сама сказала - здешний Руконгай тебе нравится куда больше обычного.

Рангику посмотрела в его бесстыжие глаза и вздохнула. Одно дело - помочь полузаконному правителю, другое - потакать, хотя бы молчанием, захвату новых территорий. Впрочем, случится захват или нет - ещё неясно, а Юкимуре она поможет всё равно.

\- А почему ты не хочешь пробраться в горы, к своим шинигами?

\- Пробраться-то я смогу, а вот выбраться - вряд ли. У Китазавы наверняка засада на перевале, там он мгновенно может обрушить лавину на ущелье. Мы один раз так приманили стаю пустых в ущелье и похоронили в снегу. А мои ребята теперь как пить дать на месте тех пустых. Сначала я должен чисто снять людей Китазавы, но один или вдвоём с тобой я этого сделать не смогу, риск слишком велик. Я должен взять подкрепление.

\- Так пойдём, что тебя здесь держит? - притворно-наивно спросила Рангику.

\- После того, как ты меня так раздразнила? - со зловещей улыбкой спросил Юкимура.

Рангику, предвкушая, смотрела, как Юкимура подходил к ней. Он подвёл её к предусмотрительно расстеленному футону и взялся за шнуры оби. После того, как первый узел развязался, Рангику отвела его руки и сама, в свою очередь, потянулась к его поясу. Одинаковая одежда, совершенно симметричная последовательность действий - но с разным результатом. Юкимура, распахнув нижнее кимоно, вновь увидел тело зрелой женщины - полное, мягкое, уютное, ничем не выдающее скрытую в нём силу. Но Рангику обнаружила совсем другое. Юкимура, так органично смотревшийся в женском наряде - настолько, что даже после разоблачения Рангику воспринимала его как женщину - оставшись без одежды, наконец в полной мере явил свою мужскую сущность. Жилистое тело, худое и лёгкое - Юкимура был и ниже Рангику, и просто ощутимо меньше - но его тело силой просто светилось. Гибкое и расслабленное сейчас, оно всё равно навевало мысли о железной твёрдости, о том, что этим рукам бессмысленно сопротивляться.

Словно услышав, о чём Рангику думала, Юкимура уверенно, немного жёстко обнял её и уложил на футон, опустился на колени между разведённых ног - и нежно-нежно погладил её по груди.

\- Они такие большие, - сказал Юкимура, беря обеими руками её левую грудь и щекоча её своим дыханием, - твои дети, наверное, были счастливы, когда... - он не договорил, но губы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг соска, были красноречивее слов.

Удовольствие пронзило, у Рангику на секунду перехватило дыхание, только спустя бесконечные мгновения она смогла возразить:

\- У меня нет детей.

\- Что так? Ты бесплодна?

Как он умудрялся, задавая этот грубый вопрос, одновременно ласкать её языком так, что голова кружилась?

\- Я не знаю... - с трудом выговорила Рангику, - пока не было желания проверить. А ты?..

Юкимура откинулся, лёг рядом и тихонько проговорил ей на ухо:

\- Было полным полно... при жизни... - Рангику, немедленно воспользовшись переменой положения, лаская его член, заставила и Юкимуру говорить сбивчиво. - Одного сына я встретил после смерти... он прожил хорошую жизнь... а теперь живёт снова...

\- А здесь? - они лежали, обнявшись, Рангику потянула его на себя, последние мгновения ожидания были нестерпимыми, но, дразня себя и его, Рангику продолжала спрашивать.

\- А здесь пока не получалось... - Юкимура, тоже дразнясь, поводил бёдрами, но всё не приступал к делу.

\- Мы слишком много говорим! - не выдержав, Рангику отказалась от игры.

\- А ты предпочитаешь молча?

Но громкий стон, сопроводивший первое проникновение, показал, что, хоть и без слов, но молчания не будет.

Они трахались - глубоко, небыстро, просто - достаточно хотевшие друг друга, чтобы обойтись без изысков. Рангику кончила первой, Юкимура вскоре догнал её. Упал головой, зарылся в её волосы, отдышался. И приподнялся, серьёзно глядя на Рангику:

\- Ты знаешь, я должен признаться. У меня сейчас самое сильное желание, вернее, даже потребность...

Рангику со страхом ждала, что же такого важного и откровенного Юкимура сейчас скажет - не замуж же он станет её звать?

\- Я очень, очень сильно хочу спать.

Рангику не удержалась и фыркнула.

\- Так спи, кто тебе не даёт?

\- А можно, я буду обнимать тебя, засыпая?

\- Можно.

***

Рангику проснулась - сёдзи терялись в глубокой темноте, ночь давно уже наступила. Очаг горел, перед ним по-турецки сидел Юкимура и пил саке.

\- Почему не спишь? - Рангику отобрала у него только что наполненное блюдце и опрокинула сама.

\- Проснулся от голода. Извини, похоже, пока реяцу восстанавливается, я буду жрать и жрать.

Юкимура вернул себе блюдечко и потянулся налить ещё. В неровном свете огня его мышцы заиграли под гладкой кожей. Рангику провела ладонью по его спине, Юкимура выгнулся от ласки, словно кошка.

\- Разве у тебя тут была еда? - Рангику отобрала и второе блюдце.

Юкимура протестующе хмыкнул, забрал посуду себе, быстро налил и выпил, ловко увернувшись от загребущих рук.

\- Нет, за едой пришлось идти на рынок. Я туда и шёл, когда ты меня перехватила. В этом доме я бывал раз в несколько лет, по случаю - какие продукты тут сохранятся?

\- А кимоно, выходит, сохранилось?

\- Кимоно - да, сохранилось. Женское кимоно - вещь хорошая, первое дело при маскировке.

Их борьба за саке мирно разрешилась - один выпивал, потом наливал блюдце и протягивал его другому.

\- Так, выходит, пока я спала, ты успел одеться, сходить на рынок, вернуться и снова раздеться?

\- Я очень надеялся в скором времени опять подкатиться к тебе под бочок, - Юкимура потянулся и потёрся носом о плечо Рангику.

\- Подожди, так ты говоришь, у вас на рынке продуктами торгуют?

\- А чем должны торговать?

\- Водой... Вот почему я у вас продуктовых лавок не увидела. А то уже было подумала, что тут нет никаких шинигами. В Сейретее есть и рынки, но в ближних районах Руконгая только лавки с разными лакомствами, для залётных шинигами. А в том районе Руконгая, откуда я пришла... Там с едой вообще сложно.

\- Ясно, ты решила, что здесь - как в твоём родном районе. Так шинигами кормятся по лавкам в первых районах?

\- В основном нас кормят, в столовой, рядовые так и живут. Это уж если хочется чего-то сверх - или выпить - тогда идём покупаем.

\- А выпить ты любишь, - одобрительно заметил Юкимура. - У вас все такие?

\- Эх, если бы... Тайчо мой и сам в рот не берёт, и мне не даёт. Хотя ему рано, конечно... Вот у тебя с собутыльниками, наверное, проблем нет.

\- Если не считать того, что один из них меня отравить пытался, - усмехнулся Юкимура.

Рангику рассеянно гладила его по плечам. Пальцы нащупали старый шрам, маленький и круглый.

\- Откуда он у тебя?

\- В молодости получил, при жизни. Лучник Токугавы оказался быстрее. Зато я - точнее, поэтому он отправился сюда в тот день, а я ещё пожил.

\- А вот это?.. - Рангику провела вдоль страшного шрама поперёк живота.

\- Сэппуку. Так я умер.

\- За какие грехи?

\- Нет, не за грехи, просто понял, что на поединок сил не хватит. Сейчас я бы так уже не сделал. Смерть не освобождает, после неё всё то же самое, те же проблемы. Надо было попытаться победить. А ты как умерла?

\- Не помню. Может, слишком маленькая была, может, из-за духовной силы. Шинигами редко помнят прошлую жизнь, такие, как ты - большое исключение.

\- Я не шинигами, - возразил Юкимура.

Рангику в ответ только фыркнула. Она улеглась перед Юкимурой, положив голову на его левое колено.

\- Я вот всё думаю, - после паузы сказала Рангику, - как так получилось, что хозяин магазина принял тебя всего лишь за служанку?

\- А что такое?

\- Просто... Ты такая красивая женщина.

Рангику как раз смотрела на явное доказательство неправильности своих слов, но не стала поправляться. Она сказала именно то, что хотела сказать.

\- Может, как раз поэтому. На красивую женщину часто смотрят, как на бесполезное украшение. Легко сойти за глупую простушку - тебе ли не знать?

Рангику пожала плечами, невольно улыбнувшись в знак согласия.

\- Я ведь тоже обманулся, думал навешать лапши тебе на уши и использовать вслепую.

\- У тебя это вполне могло бы получиться. Если бы не он, - Рангику погладила член Юкимуры. - Висит сейчас такой скромный, а тогда решил заявить о себе и выдал своего хозяина, выдал!

\- Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, - в голосе Юкимуры вдруг появилась лёгкая хрипотца, - он опять заявит о себе, да ещё потребует развлечений.

\- Было бы неплохо.

***

К утру похолодало. Они проснулись замёрзшие, крепко-накрепко обнявшись в попытке согреться. Очаг давно прогорел, сквозь щели в стенах хлипкого дома вполз утренний туман.

\- Бр-р, - передёрнула плечами Рангику, - что будем делать, чтобы согреться?

Юкимура улыбнулся, но не поддержал её игривого тона.

\- Выпьем чаю и отправимся в дорогу. Реяцу приливает, ещё немного - и меня учуют.

С церемонными извинениями за несовершенство своего дома - в данном случае вполне оправданными - Юкимура проводил Рангику к умывальнику и отхожему месту. Утренние процедуры вызвали лёгкое ощущение неловкости, и одновременно с тем повеяло чем-то супружеским. Словно Рангику - молодая жена, ещё не освоившаяся в доме мужа.

Странные мысли сами собой исчезли, когда Юкимура оделся - снова в женскую одежду, конечно. Он разом стал Юкико - той самой красивой женщиной, о которой говорила Рангику, её служанкой. Служанка быстро помогла госпоже одеться, заварила чай и подала вместе с онигири, купленными вчера на рынке.

\- Куда теперь? - спросила Рангику за завтраком.

\- На север. День пути.

\- Пешком? А шунпо вы не умеете?

\- Нет, наверное. Что это такое?

\- Увидишь, - улыбнулась Рангику. - Я понесу тебя на спине.

Они молча пили чай, щеголяя друг перед другом отточенными движениями. Впечатление немного смазывалось из-за смешливых взглядов, которыми важные дамы постоянно обменивались.

Ворвавшиеся незваные гости, впрочем, вряд ли разглядели эти тонкости, заметив лишь двух сидящих женщин в нарядных кимоно.

\- Смотри-ка, он и вправду бабой нарядился, хозяин лавки не соврал.

Так объявил о себе молодой человек весьма самоуверенного вида, стоявший возле входа с мечом наизготовку. Его спутники в это время скользящим шагом рассредоточились по комнате, окружив Юкимуру и Рангику. Юкимура с любопытством смотрел на говорившего, пока никак не отвечая.

\- Что, думал, тебе сильно помогут эти тряпки? Я твою реяцу услышу за тридевять земель! Столько лет ходить хвостом, задницу лизать...

\- А сейчас ты лижешь задницу Китазаве. В чём разница?

Лицо парня зло вспыхнуло. Он прорычал:

\- А мне так слаще! Вставай, пошли! Лень труп тащить, сам дойдёшь - проживёшь на полчаса дольше.

\- Зря ты за ним пошёл. Не будет тебе никогда власти и уважения, просто умрёшь уже сейчас.

Парень ухмыльнулся:

\- Китазава говорил, что ты, даже если выживешь, будешь слабее котёнка. Тебе меня не одолеть.

\- А ему и не придётся, - подала голос Рангику.

Парень подошёл поближе и насмешливо оглядел Рангику.

\- Надо же, защитник выискался. Ты тоже переодетый мужик?

\- Я тебе сейчас покажу мужика! - до глубины души возмутилась Рангику, вскакивая на ноги и выхватывая Хайнеко.

Клинки с лязгом встретились. Незнакомец оказался серьёзным противником - неспособным, конечно, по-настоящему противостоять Рангику, но ослабленный Юкимура с ним бы точно не справился. Впрочем, Юкимура всё равно не был в безопасности - спутники молодого нахала сейчас все вчетвером напали на своего бывшего господина. Юкимура ловко уклонялся от атак, заставляя их больше мешать друг другу, чем вредить ему, но явно не смог бы долго продержаться.

Рангику, продолжая блокировать вожака, смогла ударить в спину одного из противников Юкимуры - расклад четыре на одного никак не назовёшь честным, поэтому, в свою очередь, эти подонки честного боя не заслуживали. Надо было вывести из строя вожака и помочь Юкимуре с остальными, но Рангику боялась убить своего противника - вдруг его можно будет допросить?

\- Кончай его, чего ты ждёшь! - раздражённый окрик положил конец её колебаниям, Рангику рассекла парню грудь почти до пояса, но, оборачиваясь к одному из оставшихся противников, глядевшему на неё круглыми от ужаса глазами, на всякий случай уточнила:

\- Он тебе не нужен?

\- Он шестёрка, - ответил Юкимура, - не лучше этих.

Новый противник был не в пример слабее, его Рангику прикончила почти мгновенно. Юкимура, оставшись один на один с последним врагом, тоже быстро с ним справился.

\- Блядь! - с чувством выругался он, оглядев комнату и увидев, что одного из нападавших не хватает ни в живом, ни в мёртвом виде.

Подобрав полы кимоно, Юкимура смешно допрыгал до раскрытой двери, выскочил на улицу, выставил перед собой поднятый вверх меч и крикнул:

\- Расправь крылья, Тенгуко!

Катана в его руках начала превращаться, удлиняясь и утончаясь. Через мгновение он держал в руках лук и натягивал тетиву, а сияющая стрела формировалась из духовных частиц прямо на глазах.

\- Квинси? - удивлённо спросила Рангику, но тут же ответила самой себе: - Нет.

Действительно, несмотря на то, что принцип действия был тем же, лук Юкимуры ничем не напоминал угловатое оружие Ишиды. Это был зампакто - но вот такой необычный зампакто.

Юкимура спустил стрелу, но она не улетела, растаяла в воздухе, а сам горе-лучник резко побледнел и начал оседать. Рангику еле успела подхватить его, опустилась на колени, поддерживая Юкимуру одной рукой.

\- Рычи, Хайнеко!

Смертоносная песчаная пыль догнала беглеца в конце улицы, но не смогла остановить - тот вздрогнул от удара, но продолжал бежать. Расстояние было слишком большим, чтобы Рангику могла эффективно использовать шикай. Однако помощь подоспела в буквальном смысле с неожиданной стороны, и Рангику во всю мощь своих лёгких закричала:

\- Накаяма-сан, убейте этого!

\- Что ж ты так орёшь, оглохнуть можно... - недовольно прошелестело где-то у неё под подбородком.

\- Ты чем вообще думал, когда шикай высвобождал? - немедленно напустилась Рангику на напомнившего о себе Юкимуру. - Тем более, столько духовной силы уходит! Решил сам себя в гроб загнать, раз уж у них не получилось?

Распекаемый ничего не ответил, только устроился головой поудобнее у неё на груди, улыбнулся и ехидно сказал:

\- Знаешь, по-моему, перед смертью ты их точно убедила в том, что ты мужик.

\- Сейчас как дам в лоб!

\- Мне-то за что, я ж ни капли не сомневаюсь в том, что ты женщина, - в подтверждение своих слов он потёрся щекой о груди Рангику и блаженно вздохнул. - Так бы здесь и лежал, вечно.

\- Совсем как Кон заговорил! - рассмеялась Рангику.

\- Кто это?

\- Да так, один... идиот из мира живых. Постоянно пытается к чьим-нибудь сиськам прислониться.

\- Знает, к чему прислоняться, так что не такой уж он и идиот, - Рангику хмыкнула в ответ на эти слова, а Юкимура спросил: - Накаяма-сан, ты сказала? Знакомое имя.

\- Он младший брат милиционера, которого ты двести лет назад взял в заложники и опозорил перед Советом 46. Думай быстрее, какую сказку ему рассказать, потому что он идёт сюда.

Действительно, Накаяма уже прикончил беглеца, отряхнул и спрятал меч и, подхватив труп на плечо, теперь шёл к их дому.

\- Сказку, сказку, я тебе что - сказочник? - проворчал записной враль.

\- А то нет. Если бы не учуяла зампакто, я бы тебе поверила.

Накаяма подошёл. Юкико - Рангику и про себя решила называть его/её так, чтобы не путаться, настолько сложно оказалось каждую минуту напоминать себе, что это мужчина - подобралась и представилась. А дальше начала вдохновенно врать про то, что на неё, бедную-несчастную, напали насильники, а Рангику-сан услышала и спасла. Рассказ не вызвал у Накаямы никакого недоверия - Рангику-сан, она такая, ей только дай в какую-нибудь заварушку влезть.

Накаяма галантно посочувствовал, а потом предложил проводить спасённую домой. Вот тут Юкико сделала неожиданный ход, затянув песню "сами мы не местные". Оказывается, она здесь по делам, буквально вот на день, и уже собиралась возвращаться в родной город Бунсуй, но вот... Но если доблестные шинигами помогут ей добраться до дома без приключений, Юкико будет по-настоящему, правда-правда благодарна.

Рангику смотрела на Накаяму и будто видела себя вчерашнюю со стороны - вот точно так же она опешила от чужого нахальства, когда Юкико фактически объявила, что Рангику должна платить ей жалованье, и точно так же, как сейчас Накаяма, Рангику присматривалась к загадочной женщине с нестабильной реяцу. Может быть, со стороны Юкико так и было умнее всего - не сочинять сложную ложь, которая могла разрушиться от малейшей оплошности, но всё равно вызывала бы недоверие, а выглядеть откровенно подозрительно, намекать на тайну за душой - и заставить оппонента эту тайну разгадывать? Но сумеешь ли ты достаточно времени морочить голову Накаяме, а, красавица Юкико? Этот любопытный проныра замечает каждую мелочь.

И сейчас заметил - в данном случае новое кимоно Рангику. Одобрительно оглядев её, он поинтересовался:

\- А вы как погуляли, Мацумото-сан? До того, как ввязались в приключения, конечно.

В приключения-то она ввязалась почти сразу, как оказалась в городе, но третьему офицеру об этом знать необязательно. С другой стороны - погулять в своё удовольствие тоже удалось. И Рангику защебетала о магазинах, по которым успела вчера пройтись. Временами она едва удерживалась, чтобы не сказать "мы туда зашли, мы там видели", которое внимательный Накаяма тут же заметил бы и потребовал бы объяснить, в другие моменты так же трудно было не вставить в разговор подробности, которые интересны были только в её военной разведке - что вряд ли стоило делать при Юкимуре. И потому Рангику снова и снова говорила о лавках, лавках, лавках! Шопоголик в ней победил, казалось, она могла расписывать прелести здешнего торгового рая бесконечно, но её махом остановило лишь одно слово, буквально пропетое Накаямой:

\- Фу-ку-тай-чо!

Рангику вздрогнула. Обращение по должности, вместо привычного "Мацумото-сан", могло означать лишь одно - служебные неприятности. Накаяма подманил Рангику к себе, Юкико тактично отвернулась.

\- Не хотите узнать, почему я здесь оказался? - с невинным видом прошептал Накаяма.

\- Тайчо, да?

\- Да, беспокоится, что вас давно не видел. И узнал от шинигами, вернувшихся из рейда, что вы остались в этом городе. Объяснить, что вы там делаете до сих пор, я не сумел...

\- Но я просто вчера так устала, что решила переночевать здесь...

\- А ещё тайчо интересуется, когда вы сделаете отчёт об этом рейде - я его, конечно, уже написал...

\- Вы ангел!

\- Но хотя бы для приличия вы должны его переписать и поставить печать. И, боюсь, вам всё-таки придётся срочно доделать отчёты за предыдущие три рейда...

Громкий вопль Рангику прервал нравоучения Накаямы. Тот, совершенно не понимая, почему именно это место его воспитательной речи вызвало такой бурный эффект, взглянул на Рангику и с облегчением убедился, что их лейтенант и не думает переживать из-за бумажек, на которые никогда особенно не обращала внимания. Нет, виной всему были пятна на подоле её нового роскошного кимоно. Кровавые пятна.

\- Ну как же так, - причитала Рангику, - как же так, я же специально отступила, чтобы кровь не попала, я же смотрела, а тут вот, да ещё сзади...

\- Это, наверное, из того вот, - Юкико показала на труп парня, которого Рангику мимоходом ударила в спину, когда сражалась с главарём, - вы тогда быстро повернулись к нему спиной и не следили...

\- Вот ведь. Что ж теперь делать-то?

\- Надо замыть. Давайте, я помогу.

\- Придётся переодеться, - Рангику грустно вздохнула, глядя на форму, такую скучную по сравнению с прекрасным кимоно.

Накаяма, кашлянув, вышел за дверь. Юкико, быстро и ловко раздевая - и ведь в который уже раз! - зашептала:

\- Времени очень мало. Я не знаю, когда их хватятся, но самое большее, что у меня есть - несколько часов. Чёрт его знает, на что решится Китазава, но рисковать жизнями своих ребят не хочу. Когда мы сможем быть в Бунсуе?

\- В шунпо - через полчаса, я думаю. А что потом, у тебя получится связаться со своими быстро?

\- Получится, - жёстко сказал Юкимура, и Рангику поверила.

Ну что ж, её дело - доставить его сейчас в нужное место, как она и обещала. Дальше он уже справится сам. А она под конвоем Накаямы пойдёт писать отчёты.

После вынужденного переодевания проволочек больше не было. Накаяма услужливо подставил свою спину и посадил Юкико на закорки. Рангику хотела было шепнуть на ухо притворе: "Смотри, не выдай себя так, как со мной", но не стала провоцировать - а то вдруг и правда задумается, вспомнит и... Пусть уж лучше спокойно сидит на спине старика и не думает ни о чём таком.

***

Каково же было её удивление, когда оказалось, что "такого" в мыслях и словах её спутников оказалось предостаточно. Они флиртовали друг с другом! Прямо в шунпо, мгновенно перемещаясь с места на место, когда, казалось бы, стоило молчать и беречь дыхание - нет, Накаяма расточал прекрасной незнакомке комплименты, а та не лезла за словом в рукав и отвечала тем же. До Рангику долетали лишь обрывки их беседы - Накаяма, несмотря на возраст и отвлекающий разговор, нёсся как стрела, как будто хотел избавиться от присутствия назойливой лейтенантши - так что той приходилось нагонять парочку изо всех сил. А нагнав, услышать либо бодрый хохоток своего разухарившегося сослуживца, либо бархатные переливы голоса Юкико, произносившей дразнящие своей двусмысленностью слова.

До жути раздражало. Рангику не привыкла быть третьей лишней - такой фокус с ней проделал лишь Ичимару, и она никак не собиралась его прощать. И эта не дождётся снисходительности. Посмотрите только - прижимается к старику, которому бес вступил в ребро, а Рангику вынуждена плестись сзади и ревновать. А ведь правда, ревнует! Хотя вполне имеет право, после вчерашнего... Рангику вспомнила один особо приятный момент и с благодарностью взглянула Юкимуре в спину. Картинки не желали совмещаться друг с другом - никак не получалось увидеть в этой бесстыжей кокетке своего вчерашнего любовника - и тоже ведь бесстыжего, но...

Так кого же она тогда ревнует - девушку?

Меч Юкимуры зовут Тенгуко - князь оборотней. Если подумать, хозяину меча это прозвище тоже подходит. Уродливые тенгу с красными лицами и длинными носами умели превращаться в самых очаровательных юношей и девушек и заманивать доверчивых прохожих в лес. Разве Рангику может поручиться, что видела истинный облик Юкимуры - вдруг он на самом деле тенгу, и сейчас ведёт их в своё логово, откуда они если и вернутся, то не в своём уме? Хотя, будь Юкимура настоящим оборотнем, он превратился бы в женщину полностью, изменив всё своё тело.

Рангику развеселилась и решила себе представить, как выглядело бы женское тело Юкимуры. Воображение мгновенно нарисовало худощавую фигуру, гладкую спину с острыми лопатками, немного отвислый зад - чтобы не заскучать от совершенства, а если взглянуть спереди... Грудь-то, понятно, не чета её собственной - так, еле наметившиеся бугорки, но идеально округлые, и тёмные большие соски нахально торчат вперёд. Она мысленно подняла взгляд и увидела так сочетавшееся с придуманным телом знакомое красивое лицо, на котором играла всегдашняя ироничная усмешка. Рангику вспыхнула, как будто её действительно поймали за неприличным подглядыванием.

Что-то она думает совсем не в ту сторону. Это как-то странно - воображать любовника голой женщиной, этак можно чёрт знает до чего додуматься! Воображение услужливо подсказало, до чего можно - Рангику прямо увидела свою руку, которая тянулась и почти касалась выдуманной женской груди Юкимуры. Нет, всё, всё! Так нельзя! Рангику решительно тряхнула головой. Надо бы уже раздеть Юкимуру и хорошенько запомнить, что всё придуманное ею не существует... Хорошо бы, но не получится. Они сейчас доставят его в соседний район, а там попрощаются навсегда, и пойдёт Рангику писать отчёты... Нечего фантазировать о том, что неосуществимо. Тем более, эти-то фантазии действительно невыполнимы. А жалко...

В последний раз рассердившись на себя, Рангику сосредоточилась на дороге. Где там этот чёртов город? Вот чёртов город, показался уже на горизонте. Ещё пять минут, и их приключение окончится.

***

Немедленному расставанию помешал, как ни странно, Накаяма. Он настоял на том, чтобы довести их спутницу до самого дома. Рангику фыркнула про себя: "Влюбился!", но потом подумала, что Накаяма действует так не только в личных интересах - наверное, полезно было знать, где живёт душа с немаленькой реяцу, вдруг потом получится уговорить придти в Сейретей?

Юкимура, к удивлению Рангику, не стал ломаться и отделываться от тяготивших его спутников, а просто назвал адрес:

\- Дом Кичи-сан возле заставы Трёх Огней.

\- Той самой Кичи-мамы, в Западном квартале? - удивился Накаяма.

\- А вы хорошо знаете Бунсуй, - Юкико потупила глаза и сказала что-то странное: - Простите меня, но если бы я сразу назвала свою профессию...

\- Нет, простите меня, я был непозволительно груб... Немного неожиданно... Что ж, тогда я тем более хотел бы проводить вас домой и воспользоваться гостеприимством Кичи-сан, её наверняка обрадует ваше благополучное возвращение.

"Наш человек!" - было прямо-таки написано на лице Юкимуры, которого явно восхитило неожиданно прорезавшееся нахальство Накаямы. Рангику, которая совершенно не понимала, что такого странного было в названном адресе, только глупо смотрела на них обоих и ждала хоть каких-то объяснений. Не дождалась, вместо этого Накаяма вдруг обратился к ней и, замявшись, начал:

\- Мацумото-сан, а вам, я думаю, следует вернуться одной...

\- Сначала я бы хотела отблагодарить Рангику-сан за моё спасение, - вмешалась Юкико. - Я думаю, её тоже не обидит искренняя признательность, пусть даже от такой особы, как я...

Накаяма пожал плечами, как бы соглашаясь - не обидит, Рангику-сан у нас чего только не учудит.

"Какой особы?" - чуть было не спросила Рангику, но не успела, Накаяма вновь посадил Юкико на закорки и сорвался в шунпо.

Буквально через минуту они стояли перед воротами странного дома - одна из комнат дома, сейчас совершенно пустая, была видна прямо с улицы, потому что вместо наружной стены была лишь решётка из стоящих вертикально толстых прутьев. В голове Рангику зашевелилось смутное воспоминание, подобный дом наводил на подозрения. Юкико начала стучать в ворота с криками:

\- Открывайте, эй, открывайте! Юкико здесь!

\- Кого принесла нелёгкая в такое время? - раздалось за воротами сердитое ворчание.

Дверь приоткрылась, сначала Рангику не увидела ничего, но, опустив взгляд, углядела мрачное лицо, а потом и всё тело квадратного человека - настолько низким и широкоплечим он был.

\- Чего надо? - грубо спросил он, уставившись на незваных гостей.

\- Юкико здесь. Я вернулась, Джиробей, - напомнила о себе шельма.

Охранник вгляделся в её лицо, и мрачная рожа расплылась в ухмылке.

\- Юки... ко-сан, - согласился Джиробей, - вернулись, значит. Ну, как скажете. Проходите. А вы, Рюноске-доно, что, уже со своей подружкой начали приходить?

Рангику растерянно взглянула на Накаяму, а тот, в свою очередь, растерянно взглянул на Рангику.

\- Нет, нет! Это мои гости, - вмешалась Юкико.

\- Гости? - переспросил Джиробей.

\- Гости, - подтвердила Юкико, - и Рюноске-доно, и Рангику-сан.

\- Гости, значит, - проворчал Джиробей, качая головой и глядя при этом аккурат в декольте Рангику. - Ну, как скажете, - снова согласился он и пропустил гостей в дом.

Подождав, пока они снимут обувь, Джиробей подошёл к какому-то большому ящику с замком, открыл его и протянул руку. Юкико и Накаяма стали молча снимать оружие. Рангику последовала их примеру и положила Хайнеко в ящик поверх катан Юкимуры и Накаямы.

\- Мне надо переговорить с Кичи-мамой, - попросила Юкико, пока Джиробей запирал оружие.

\- Это уж само собой. Идите, она у себя.

Заманившая их сюда шельма мигом исчезла.

\- Обождите чуток, - сказал оставшимся шинигами Джиробей, - время-то, сами понимаете, не шибко подходящее.

\- Ничего, - успокоил Накаяма.

Одна из внутренних перегородок отодвинулась, в щели показалось любопытное девичье личико. Девушка стрельнула глазами на пришедших, углядела Рангику, не обошла вниманием величественную грудь, и её лицо тут же сморщилось от злости.

\- Это ещё кто? - требовательно спросила она у Джиробея.

\- Это гости, - с той же загадочной интонацией, что и Юкико, сказал Джиробей, - так что веди себя прилично.

\- Ааа, - удивлённо выдохнула девушка, и тут же сменила гнев на милость, улыбнувшись самой сладкой улыбкой, - добро пожаловать! Добрый день, Рюноске-доно, что ж я не признала! Я обрадую Цубаки-чан... А вы, о-не-сан... - обратившись к Рангику, девушка слегка растерялась.

\- Без тебя разберутся, - проворчал Джиробей. - Брысь на место.

Перегородка закрылась, но за ней послышалось какое-то шебуршание и приглушённый разговор.

\- Простите их. Не привыкли, сами понимаете, - извинился Джиробей перед ничего уже не понимавшей Рангику.

Накаяма в ответ на эти слова сердито нахмурился.

\- У Кичи-мамы такой знаменитый дом, здесь всё умеют, - с какой-то подковыркой произнёс он.

\- Так-то оно так, да только...

\- Джиробей, скотина, ты что творишь? Ты почему держишь гостей в дверях? - прилетевший женский голос, вопреки сердитым словам, был ласковым и угодливым.

Вслед за голосом показалась и сама хозяйка - маленькая юркая дама со льстивой улыбкой.

\- Простите нашу грубость, ах, ну как так можно, добро пожаловать, Юки...ко-сан мне всё уже рассказала, добро пожаловать, проходите сюда, пожалуйста, ах, простите нам наше несовершенство, проходите, нижайше благодарю, что решили нас посетить, - приветствия, извинения и благодарности слились в журчащий ручеёк, а тем временем хозяйка, не закрывая рот ни на секунду, проводила обоих шинигами в ярко изукрашенную комнату и усадила на шёлковые подушки.

Рангику огляделась. Комната была просторная, но не слишком светлая. В уютном полумраке мягко сияли фусума, расписанные узорами в ало-золотых тонах.

Появилась служанка, расставила на столике саке, маринованные овощи, затейливо украшенные сашими, налила по чарке и с поклоном подала гостям.

Заиграла музыка. В комнату не вошла - вплыла в танце - красивая женщина с набеленным лицом. Одета она была в дорогое кимоно, чёрного цвета с росписью в красных тонах, украшавшей рукава и шлейф, маленькие ножки на высоченных гэта осторожно переступали, а изящная ручка, выглядывавшая из длинного рукава, держала веер.

Рангику открыла и закрыла рот. Она повернулась к Накаяме, который лучился довольством, словно сытый кот, и спросила про то, о чём наконец догадалась:

\- Это ведь гейша, да? И мы, конечно же, в борделе?

\- Конечно, Мацумото-сан, и, смею заверить, в очень неплохом борделе.

\- Да я не сомневаюсь, что вам здесь нравится - вы же здесь завсегдатай!

Рангику кипела внутри, но сквозь гнев хотелось рассмеяться. Как же эти сволочи, наверное, потешались над ней, простушкой! Вряд ли Юкимура завёл их сюда для отвода глаз - времени не было, да и исчез он внутри дома явно по делу. Но как, должно быть, он предвкушал реакцию Рангику, когда та поймёт, в каком месте оказалась! А этот её, чёрт побери, третий офицер - только мигом подыграл и позволил завлечь свою лейтенантшу!

\- Так, постойте, - догадалась Рангику, - это они поначалу решили, что я тут новенькая или "подружка с собой", а теперь меня выставили клиентом? Считают, что я пришла услуги юдзё покупать?

Накаяма благожелательно усмехнулся танцующей гейше, которая, не подавая виду, всё же прислушивалась к их разговору и слегка тревожилась, и стал вежливо объяснять:

\- Мацумото-сан, при вашей несравненной внешности людям, всю жизнь торгующим женской красотой, было естественно подумать, что и вы пришли сюда торговать ею, а не покупать чужую. А если бы вы и вправду собирались здесь работать, ни одна другая девушка не могла бы сравниться с вами - вот бедная Янаги-чан и перепугалась, увидев вас.

\- Да я ни продавать, ни покупать здесь ничего не собираюсь! Кстати, а у вас деньги есть, Накаяма-сан? Вам хватит расплатиться?

\- А я надеюсь на скидку, - кажется, они с Юкимурой могли посоревноваться в нахальстве, - но за себя я в любом случае заплачу, а вот за вас, простите, не стану.

\- За меня платить и не понадобится, - фыркнула Рангику.

\- Скорее всего, - согласился Накаяма. - Вы-то Юкико-сан на самом деле спасли, а она тут явно не последний человек. Вас и бесплатно обслужат.

Рангику задохнулась от возмущения, но не стала уже возражать. Может, она просто ничего не понимает в нравах родного Готея? Вдруг это так и принято - чтобы шинигами, в том числе шинигами-женщины, ходили по борделям? Кто-кто, а Накаяма точно об этом лучше знает.

\- Они б тогда и парней уже приглашали здесь работать, - подытожила Рангику свои размышления.

\- Тут всё-таки окраина, новомодными штучками не очень увлекаются, - безмятежно отозвался Накаяма, - бордели с мальчиками есть поближе к Сейретею, лучший - в 12-ом районе, если хотите, могу сводить...

\- Я подумаю.

Спорить, защищая свою невинность, было бессмысленно - только дала бы этому насмешнику повод развлекаться дальше. Ладно уж, клиентка - так клиентка, надо хоть получить от услуг удовольствие.

\- Интересно, кто такая эта Юкико-сан, раньше я её здесь не видел, - задумчиво проговорил Накаяма. - Да и имя это, скорее всего, фальшивое - вон как Джиробей и Кичи-мама об него спотыкались. Загадочная женщина - с такой реяцу, с оружием, а работает в подобном месте. Кажется, она не та, за кого себя выдаёт.

\- Вот как... - протянула Рангику, старательно делая лицо поглупее - не дай бог, старый лис почует, что сама-то Рангику знает тайну прекрасной незнакомки.

\- Как вы думаете, Мацумото-сан, - продолжал рассуждать Накаяма, - она гейша? Непохоже, чтобы такой женщине приходилось продавать своё тело.

Рангику отказалась давать волю воображению, представляя себе, какая из Юкимуры могла бы получиться гейша. Вместо этого она сосредоточилась на выступлении настоящей гейши, которая с неизменной улыбкой кружилась перед ними. Интересно, как она в таком длинном кимоно на высоких гэта танцует и не спотыкается, не наступает на полы? Аккуратные крохотные шажки, и хоть она кружится и поворачивается, но никогда на самом деле не ступает назад, только вперёд и чуть вбок. "Надо будет дома попробовать," - решила Рангику.

Снова появилась Кичи-мама.

\- Господа гости всем довольны? - спросила она. - Рюноске-доно, так приятно снова вас увидеть! Рангику-сан, я бы так желала, чтобы вам у нас понравилось... Сожалею, что пока не знаю ваших вкусов, если будут какие-то пожелания - нижайше прошу сразу их высказать, в силу своих скромных возможностей мы постараемся их все выполнить...

\- Кичи-мама, так приятно снова оказаться здесь! - вступил в разговор Накаяма. - Мама, мне больно об этом говорить, но увы, мы оказались здесь несколько случайно и должны будем скоро возвращаться домой...

\- Ах, Рюноске-доно, вы разбиваете мне сердце! Так давно у нас не были - и уже торопитесь уйти! Но служебная необходимость о-шинигами-сама не подлежит обсуждению - комнаты для вас почти готовы, надеюсь, вы с удовольствием проведёте здесь то недолгое время, которое можете нам подарить...

\- Спасибо огромное, мама, вы, как никто, умеете позаботиться о своих гостях! А я действительно давненько здесь не был, иначе не пропустил бы появление новой звезды в вашем заведении. Юкико-сан давно у вас работает?

Кичи-мама ответила неопределённой улыбкой.

\- Не то, чтобы очень давно... Сожалею, но сейчас Юкико-сан немножко занята, поэтому не сможет уделить Рюноске-доно должного внимания... Однако Цубаки-чан очень обрадовалась, заслышав про ваш визит, она с нетерпением ожидает вас...

\- Я тоже буду очень рад с ней повидаться. Позаботьтесь о Рангику-сан.

\- Положитесь на меня. Рангику-сан, - с поклоном обратилась Кичи-сан к ней, - для вас уже всё готово, позвольте сопроводить вас.

\- Но... у меня нет денег, - растерялась Рангику.

\- Ах, что вы, какие деньги! Ни слова! Пойдёмте, пойдёмте.

С той же энергией, с которой Кичи-сан несколько минут назад усадила Рангику на эту подушку, теперь она потащила бедную женщину прочь, провела по лабиринту перегородок и втолкнула в какую-то комнату.

***

Комната была богато обставлена - отделанный медью полированный тансу, резной столик с зеркалом, на котором толпились старинные баночки с притираниями вперемешку с современными тюбиками губной помады и туши, на стенах висело несколько укиё-э, но главенствовал в обстановке огромный трёхслойный футон в красных шёлковых чехлах и под белым кружевным пологом.

Перед этим футоном сидела на коленях женщина - по виду дорогая проститутка, настоящая таю, завёрнутая в тяжёлые парчовые волны многослойного кимоно. Концы широкого оби, завязанного спереди, торчали в стороны, словно крылья бабочки. Сложная причёска была украшена кипарисовыми шпильками - Рангику могла оценить качество парика. Для завершения облика не хватало только одной детали - макияжа. Или не успел, или не хотел потом возиться и долго смывать. Таю поклонилась и так полюбившимся Рангику бархатным голосом произнесла:

\- Добро пожаловать!

Рангику подскочила и первым делом попыталась снять с Юкимуры парик. Тот хлопнул её по рукам:

\- О-кяк-сама! Ведите себя прилично.

\- Дай померить! Ну дай!

\- Не дам. Мне его дали под честное слово, я обещал вернуть в целости. И потом, знала бы ты, как его сложно надевать! О-кяк-сама, не желаете ли выпить? - он наклонился, наливая саке.

\- Как у тебя дела? - посерьёзнела Рангику.

\- Хорошо, надо час подождать, пока все соберутся. Тогда сразу и поскачем. Понравилось мне ваше шунпо, надо будет научиться.

\- А как вы без шунпо доберётесь?

\- Верхом, на лошадях. Пробовала когда-нибудь?

\- Нет!

Ездить на этих страшных животных? Бог миловал.

\- И в этот час ты решил не скучать, - сделала вывод Рангику, на что Юкимура согласно улыбнулся. - Интересную роль, однако, ты для себя выбрал. Часто ты так развлекаешься?

\- О-кяк-сама сомневается в моей умелости?

Нет, она не сомневалась в его умелости. Он сидел перед ней, разряженный в нелепые тряпки мужчина, и одной своей улыбкой вызывал желание наброситься и надругаться каким-нибудь изощрённым способом. Так Рангику и собиралась поступить в ближайшем будущем, а пока стоило поддержать игру.

\- А с чего бы мне доверять - пока одна похвальба и пустые разговоры.

\- О-кяк-сама, обещаю, вы останетесь довольны.

Рангику выпила протянутое саке, но после решительно поставила блюдце на стол и вынула из рук Юкимуры бутылочку, не давая налить вторую порцию.

\- Выпить - дело хорошее, но ты мне другое обещала, божественная таю.

\- Когда гость нетерпелив, некоторые могут сочесть это неуважением, - Юкимура встал, взобрался на футон, - но я считаю, что такое нетерпение - лучшая похвала той, что разожгла в госте страсть. О-кяк-сама? - сделал он приглашающий жест.

Рангику села на футон, нависла над Юкимурой, толкнула в плечи, он подчинился, опрокинулся на спину - лакомство, надёжно укрытое от глаз и прикосновений слоями тяжёлого шёлка. Рангику развязала пояс, запустила руки под парчу, развела пышные полы кимоно, обнажила худые бёдра - в соответствии с законами жизни проститутки без всякого нижнего белья - и увидела, конечно же, едва ли не звенящий от напряжения член.

\- Какая интересная штука! Не каждая юдзё может похвастаться такой.

\- Надеюсь, о-кяк-сама простит мне это маленькое несовершенство?

\- Думаю, мы можем использовать его с пользой.

Рангику взялась за концы своего пояса, но быстро передумала. Вряд ли настоящий клиент публичного дома будет догола раздеваться - скорее всего, грубый мужчина приспустит штаны или распахнёт кимоно, чтобы добраться до необходимого, и этим уже обойдётся. Женщине в хакама бесполезно отвязывать переднюю половину - до скрытого в середине тела влагалища так всё равно трудно добраться. Поэтому - поэтому стоит воспользоваться тем способом, который не раз выручал их в дороге, когда очень уж хотелось пописать, но совсем не хотелось раздеваться.

Рангику встала, подобрала правую штанину хакама по внутренней стороне до того самого местечка, обнажённой ножкой легонько приласкала Юкимуру, а потом оседлала его и ловким движением направила член внутрь себя. Рангику выпустила из руки подобранную ткань - натруженный чёрный хлопок хакама залил яркий шёлк кимоно. Действительно - грубый клиент, который захватил себе изящную игрушку. И так же, захватывая, Рангику вбирала лоном член Юкимуры - купленный, хоть и не оплаченный пока товар, которым она вольна была распоряжаться.

\- Ну вот, о-кяк-сама, а говорили, что верхом не ездили, - выдавил из себя Юкимура, задыхаясь.

\- Не сравнивай такую красавицу с лошадью.

\- Куда мне до лошади! Меня-то загонят очень быстро...

Правду говорил - Рангику сейчас чувствовала каждый его вздох, каждое вздрагивание, каждое движение ей навстречу - кажется, он не мог не ответить её властному скольжению, даже если бы захотел. И Рангику со злорадством угадывала его удовольствие, доводила его, загоняла.

\- О-кяк-сама... пощадите... - еле выговорил Юкимура, улыбка почти не держалась на его губах, была измученной и только самую малость ещё лукавой, - Рангику... пощади...

Но нет - она только нетерпеливо перебросила мешавшие волосы через плечо, склонилась ещё ниже и чуть ускорила движения. Пощады не будет, никакой пощады - Рангику желала в полной мере насладиться победой, ощущая, как тело Юкимуры прошила крупная дрожь, глядя, не отрываясь, в искажённое оргазмом лицо.

Уже после всего он закрыл глаза. Вздохнул, отдышался.

\- Опозорили вы меня, о-кяк-сама. Куда это годится - чтобы юдзё кончала раньше клиента?

\- То-то же, - Рангику откинулась рядом с ним, рястянулась на постели, забросив руки за голову, - так что, из-за плохого обслуживания я тебе не заплачу.

\- Ох, нет, как жестоко! - в притворном ужасе воскликнул Юкимура. - О-кяк-сама, не говорите так, вы будете довольны, я обещаю...

Его рука ящеркой нырнула в прорезь хакама, и тут же, без промедления, его палец прикоснулся к ней так точно и правильно, что всё тело отозвалось на ласку.

\- Ты уверен, что ты на самом деле не женщина? - теперь уже она задыхалась и с трудом могла вытолкнуть слова. - Женское тело ты понимаешь, как своё...

\- Кто знает?.. - спросил он, отводя другой рукой прядь волос с её лица.

\- Будешь смотреть?

\- Угу, - он кивнул с вернувшейся на его лицо лукавой усмешкой.

Рангику закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть этой усмешки, и повернула лицо в его сторону - чтобы он видел её, чтобы мог насладиться местью, глядя, как она кончает от его ласки.

***

Разбудило её нежное поглаживание по щеке. Рангику сбросила дремоту, разглядела склонившееся лицо Юкимуры, потом заметила новый наряд. Оборотень в который раз изменился, но сейчас, похоже, она видела его истинный - или самый привычный - облик. Переодевшись в мужскую одежду, Юкимура не стал выглядеть самураем - заправленные в сапоги штаны больше напоминали о ниндзя. Длинный кафтан без рукавов прикрывал заткнутый за пояс Тенгуко. Странный наряд, гайдзинский какой-то, наряд нелепого искателя приключений. Но нужно быть круглым идиотом, чтобы посчитать этого бродягу безобидным.

\- Всё готово? - спросила Рангику, потягиваясь.

\- Да, сейчас выезжаем.

\- Я опять заснула...

Расплылся от самодовольства. Ну да, вымотал, но взрослый же человек, чтобы так радоваться.

\- Вот твоё кимоно, девочки постарались смыть кровь, но до конца не получилось... А новое я тебе вряд ли подарю, этой лавки в городе уже не будет.

Он сказал это просто, без какой-то жестокости - таков порядок вещей, предателей надо наказывать.

\- Ничего, я выведу пятна, не страшно.

\- Возьми на память.

Нэцке - костяное, резьба хорошая, но истёрлась уже. Видно, что этой вещичкой пользовались годы и годы. Весельчак Хотэй валялся, подложив свой мешок под голову, подставляя толстое брюхо ласковым поглаживаниям, но в руке, вместо обычной стопки монет или жемчужных чёток, он держал тыквенную бутыль с сакэ.

\- Благодаря ему у меня никогда не переводилось сакэ. Тебе такой талисман точно пригодится.

\- Спасибо.

Рангику потянулась за подарком, но Юкимура, хоть и вложил нэцке ей в ладонь, не спешил отпускать её руку.

\- С одним условием. Если тебе понадобится помощь, ты позовёшь меня. Доберись в мой город или сюда, покажи это нэцке или пошли кого-нибудь с ним - мои люди сделают всё, что ты скажешь.

\- По сию пору, кажется, это я тебя защищала.

\- Верно. Поэтому-то моя гордость требует отдать тебе долг, - Юкимура усмехнулся, но посерьёзнел тут же: - Пожалуйста, пообещай мне.

\- Хорошо, обещаю. Вреда мне никакого, а польза может и быть - чего ж отказываться-то?

Рангику привязала нэцке к поясу - пока на шнурок нечего было вешать, но потом она что-нибудь придумает. Может, эмблему с шеврона? Или мобильник, которым она пользуется на грунте...

\- Прошу прощения, Юкимура-сама... - раздался из открытой двери мелодичный женский голос.

\- Да, Хиро-кун, сейчас иду. Познакомься, это Мацумото Рангику, моя спасительница.

Рангику взглянула на вошедшую - маленькая женщина, чем-то похожа на Сой Фон - немного невзрачная, но только на первый взгляд. Наряд ниндзя только подчёркивал ладность её гибкого ловкого тела.

\- Корияки Хироко, приятно познакомиться. Искренне благодарю вас за спасение Юкимуры-самы - поклонилась та Рангику.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - проборматала она в ответ, - вы и есть первый помощник Санады Юкимуры?

Не ожидала она, что за именем первого помощника скрывается такая необыкновенная женщина. Юкимура угадал её мысли, усмехнулся.

\- Да, она и есть моя незаменимая помощница. Ту историю, что я тебе вначале рассказал, я не выдумал, а лишь позаимствовал у Хиро-кун.

Хироко смотрела на Рангику неласково - ясно, не по душе ей, что на её мужчину покушается какая-то чужачка. Не покушается никто - просто было небольшое приключение, а теперь Юкимура может возвращаться домой, к своей женщине. А Рангику - к своим отчётам.

\- Пойдём, проводишь меня.

Они вышли во двор - там топтались на месте несколько всадников, и пара свободных лошадей дожидалась Юкимуры и Хироко. Тут оказался и непременный Накаяма, он ни за что бы не пропустил интересного события. Судя по слегка растрёпанному виду, ему тоже удалось развлечься за последний час. Только обычной добродушной усмешки на его лице не было - непонятно, сильно ли удивило Накаяму известие, что под личиной флиртовавшей с ним женщины оказался человек, причинивший его семье неприятности, но не обрадовало точно. Рангику стало стыдно - как ни крути, а она сыграла в обмане Накаямы не последнюю роль.

\- Накаяма-сан, в благодарность за оказанную помощь, вы позволите мне заплатить за ваше пребывание здесь?

\- Спасибо, Санада-сан, но я уж как-нибудь сам.

Юкимура, кажется, хотел настоять на своём, но тут встряла Рангику:

\- А сколько я тебе должна, за услуги?

По двору пролетел лёгкий шёпоток - вопрос Рангику явно шокировал людей Юкимуры. Но он сам ни капли не расстерялся:

\- Долю Кичи-мамы за посредничество я отдал, а лично мне... - в его глазах, конечно же, плясали шкодные черти, - ты должна слишком много денег, у тебя столько нет. Заплатишь когда-нибудь потом... А лучше сдержи обещание.

Говоря последние слова, Юкимура подступил к ней вплотную, подтянулся и поцеловал - вот так, прямо на глазах у всех. Покрасневшая Рангику не знала, куда прятать глаза, и поэтому упустила момент, когда Юкимура и Хироко успели вскочить на коней. Секунда - и вот они умчались, и даже топот слышен издалека, а во дворе публичного дома оседает поднятая пыль. Не считая общества привыкшего ко всему охранника, шинигами остались вдвоём.

\- Простите меня, пожалуйста, - просто сказала Рангику.

\- Давайте уже собираться домой, фукутайчо. И молите бога, чтобы я удержал свой болтливый язык и не рассказал Хицугае-тайчо про всё, что здесь произошло.

Рангику рассмеялась:

\- Накаяма-сан, Накаяма-сан, не пугайте меня зря! Я ведь знаю, что вы не сплетник. Вы знаете очень много секретов, но никогда не выдаёте их первым. Наверное, и мой не станете - если я вас очень-очень попрошу?

Рангику с умоляющей улыбкой взглянула в лицо Накаямы. Тот не сдержал суровую маску, улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Конечно, не расскажу, Мацумото-сан. Я не хочу ему подыгрывать.

\- Подыгрывать? В чём? - удивилась она.

\- Он ведь не зря поцеловал вас у меня на глазах, наверняка на то и рассчитывал, что я приду в ярость и на вас нажалуюсь. И вы тогда захотите вернуться к нему. Что за обещание он с вас взял?

\- Обратиться к нему за помощью, если что.

\- Вот, видите. Если бы он позвал просто так - вы бы отказались, силой бы он вас не увёл, поэтому решил разыграть так, чтобы вы сами к нему пришли.

\- Да он забыл уже обо мне! А обещание взял так, из чувства долга.

\- Мацумото-сан, ни один мужчина в здравом уме никогда вас не забудет и не захочет с вами расставаться.

Рангику не ответила. Красивые слова, приятные - чего уж там, а только жизнь упорно доказывает обратное.

\- Он такой же, как в рассказах брата - в самом расцвете зрелости. А ведь сколько лет уже прошло.

\- Наверное, он такой, как наш тайчо - не меняется с годами.

\- Знаете, - произнёс вдруг Накаяма, - меня всегда удивляло, что ни-сан никогда не проклинал Юкимуру, да и мне не позволял говорить гадости в его адрес. Кажется, теперь я знаю, почему.

\- Что ж, тем лучше. Давайте, и правда, возвращаться. Приключение окончилось.

\- А по дороге вы мне всё подробно расскажете.

Накаяма расплатился, они забрали мечи. Потом долгое шунпо назад, до Сейретея, во время которого Накаяма вынул из неё всю душу вопросами - Рангику от души надеялась, что смогла не проболтаться хотя бы об интимных подробностях своих развлечений с Юкимурой. Дома ожидала неизбежная выволочка от капитана. Рангику стоически выслушала нотацию, но после отвела душу, как следует потискав Хицугаю, по которому, оказывается, успела соскучиться за эти два дня.

Подумав, она сама рассказала капитану про Санаду и оказанную ему помощь - отцензуренный вариант истории, разумеется. Грядущая война требовала собрать все силы, и кто его знает, не пригодится ли однажды в этой войне обещание помощи, данное Юкимурой? Рангику ведь ничего не говорили о том, что можно и чего нельзя просить.

Кимоно удалось отчистить - в таких нуждах всех женщин-шинигами всегда выручала дружба с Нему, которая никогда не отказывалась принести что-нибудь из разработок отца, не ставя того в известность. И теперь Рангику время от времени надевала полюбившийся наряд, и даже пару раз принимала в нём гостей, хотя остерегалась устраивать пьянки.

Накаяма, кажется, не держал на неё зла, хотя, если находился повод добродушно подколоть её, напомнив об этой истории, он не отказывался. Рангику, к счастью, не знала, как сильно Накаяма на самом деле боялся, что Юкимура не оставит её в покое, как он выискивал присутствие шиноби - и пару раз, казалось, находил. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он слегка успокоился и решил, что выкрадывать их лейтенанта никто не будет - но не перестал ждать, что Юкимура придумает какую-нибудь хитрость, чтобы заманить её "добровольно".

Сама Рангику, впрочем, ничуть не собиралась променять свою жизнь в Готее на что-то неизвестное. Но Юкимуру она не забывала, очень обрадовалась, узнав, что он благополучно спас своих ребят из горной западни и вернул себе власть в районе, да и потом была рада любому известию о своём недолгом любовнике.

А ещё, через несколько недель после их приключения Рангику обнаружила, что, кроме кимоно и нэцке, Юкимура сделал ей ещё один подарок. Но это уже другая история.

 

Комментарии.

Матчасть к фику мне в той или иной степени помогли собрать Kagami-san, [KpLt] Schu von Reineke, Aone, Eswet, Leyana, Mister_Key, Sinitari, Samishige, Колючая.

1\. Оригинальные персонажи второго плана в моих фиках обычно размножаются, как кролики. Конечно, они редко становятся настолько значимыми героями, как Накаяма, но пара-тройка персонажей, которым непременно требуется дать имена, есть всегда. Имена эти я вспоминаю из фильмов, или беру из кастинга каких-нибудь малоизвестных сэйю, или придумываю что-то среднеяпонское и прогоняю через Яндекс - попала или нет. ;) В этом же фике, кроме всего прочего, есть два географических названия - это реальные названия небольших городков в префектуре Ниигата, подцепленные на туристическом сайте. Не знаю, что означают эти названия, просто понравилось звучание. ;)

2\. Несмотря на весь объём Блича, из канона так и неясно, где же именно шинигами, как правило, сражаются с пустыми - в мире живых или в обществе душ. Их крайняя неприспособленность к миру живых, командировки, которые выглядят как исключительное событие, заставляют думать, что основное место службы, всё-таки, общество душ, и что пустые, как правило, резвятся именно там. Во всяком случае, я придерживаюсь такой версии.

3\. Я не считаю, что мир общества душ равнозначен Японии, и тем более Японии какого-то конкретного исторического периода. Это фантастический мир, но не только - это фантастический мир, так или иначе пересекающийся с современным реальным миром. Поэтому "анахронизмы" или "исторические неточности" в этом фике - не просто неграмотность или нежелание копать матчасть, но вполне сознательное решение. 

4\. Тем не менее, руконгайский бордель, конечно, по возможности списан с традиционного японского публичного дома. В фике повторяются либо, напротив, отрицаются следующие характерные для публичного дома признаки:

\- проститутки в борделе, поджидая клиента, сидели на веранде или в передней комнате без стены, отделённые от улицы лишь решёткой;

\- тем не менее, среди клиентов не слишком поощряли к свободному выбору. Обычно клиент ходил к одной и той же проститутке, она фактически превращалась в его постоянную любовницу. Ситуация, когда клиенту подбирала девушка хозяйка публичного дома - тоже весьма распространённая;

\- кстати, основное слово для обозначения проститутки в японском - юдзё (весёлые женщины). Это проститутки среднего класса. Наиболее дешёвые - дзёро (девки), наиболее дорогие - таю (не знаю перевода). Рангику называет Юкимуру таю, но я не знаю, насколько правомерно она это делает и какими особыми признаками и умениями должна таю обладать - во всяком случае, так опозориться перед клиентом она уж точно не должна. ;) Однако, Юкимура и Рангику просто играли, поэтому простим им небольшие неточности в терминологии. ;) Во всяком случае трёхслойный футон, который Юкимура неизвестно у кого одолжил вместе с комнатой - роскошь, которую могли себе позволить лишь самые дорогие проститутки;

\- а вот гейши не были проститутками, во всяком случае официально. Они пели, танцевали, развлекали гостей беседой, но не продавали своё тело. Поэтому гейши завязывают оби на кимоно как "порядочные" женщины - сзади, тогда как у проституток узел или бант находится спереди. Традиционный наряд гейши такой, каким я попыталась описать - очень длинное чёрное кимоно с красным рисунком, высокие гэта, обильный, неестественный макияж;

\- я чего-то как-то не поняла по тем источникам, по которым ползала, каким конкретно технологическим звеном служили чайные домики. То ли клиенты приходили в публичный дом, договаривались и шли трахаться в чайные домики, то ли приходили в чайные домики, пили-ели-развлекались, а потом шли трахаться в комнаты к проститутке. Ходить, во всяком случае, приходилось по-любому. ;) Но я решила не городить огород, вернее, не заниматься строительством чайных домиков и ограничиться перемещением внутри одного дома;

\- имя привратника не случайно - в публичных домах, во всяком случае в квартале Ёшивара, привратников традиционно звали Джиробей.

На этом, пожалуй, о публичных домах хватит. Если же вам захочется вскопать этот вопрос поглубже, сходите по этой ссылке:  
http://www.japonica.ru/Texts/Yoshiwara.shtml

5\. А мы вернёмся к более мирному, конкретно - к кимоно. Не буду мудрить, отсылаю сразу к сайту, где довольно просто, понятно и с картинками объясняется, что же за кимоно бывают на свете:  
http://mith.ru/treasury/kimono/houmongi.htm  
Те кимоно, которые Рангику перебрала в магазине, выглядели примерно вот так:  
фурисоде - http://mith.ru/treasury/kimono/furi56.htm  
хомоноги - http://mith.ru/treasury/kimono/houm02.htm  
иромудзи - http://mith.ru/treasury/kimono/iromuji03.htm  
А цукесаге с павлинами очень похоже на это, но всё-таки другое: ;)  
http://mith.ru/treasury/kimono/tsuke13.htm

6\. Мы все в детстве смотрели "Каникулы Кроша", но, тем не менее, нэцке - немного другое, не просто миниатюрная статуэтка. Это скорее пуговица, за эту пуговицу цеплялся шнурок, на который подвешивалось что-нибудь - чаще всего дорожный ящичек. Конструкция работала таким образом - шнурок пропускался под поясом, пуговица-нэцке цеплялась за пояс и удерживала таким образом подвес. Одним из самых распространённых сюжетов для нэцке было изображение бога счастья Хотэя - весёлого толстого монаха, любителя выпить, который бродил повсюду с мешком, в котором было всё (наверное, привёз из Греции). Считалось, что если триста раз погладить фигурку Хотэя по животу, сбудется загаданное желание. На своих изображениях Хотэй держит в руках символы богатства - стопку монет, драгоценности. Но одну фигурку, где он держит в руках тыквенную бутыль с чем-то - но явно же не с чаем - я всё-таки нашла. Учитывая, что оба главных героя фика в своих канонах - большие любители выпить, я решила, что лучшего подарка от Юкимуры к Рангику, чем такой талисман, и придумать нельзя. ;)

7\. Шикай Юкимуры практически списан с соответствующего момента в Самурай Дипер Кё. Одна из основных сюжетных линий аниме заключалась в том, что герои собирали вместе "истинных Мурамаса" - оружие, сделанное этим легендарным мастером. Меч был у главного героя, Кё, а вот Юкимуре досталась палка-дубинка - понятия не имею, как она правильно называется, но это и неважно, потому что дубинка быстро превратилась в лук, и сияющая стрела в этом луке действительно возникла прямо из воздуха - вот один в один как у квинси. Имя этого лука - Тенгуко - тоже взято из канона. Я не знаю, как это слово пишется иероглифами, но по звучанию - спасибо консультантам - можно предположить упомянутое в тексте "князь тенгу".


End file.
